


Halloween Spirit- Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, Slenderman - Freeform, ben drowned - Freeform, ben drowned and reader, ben drowned x reader, boyfriend - Freeform, boyfriend scenarios, creepypasta boyfriend scenarios, eyeless jack - Freeform, eyeless jack and reader, eyeless jack x reader, jeff the killer and reader, jeff the killer x reader, slenderman and reader, slenderman x reader, ticci toby - Freeform, ticci toby and reader, ticci toby x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a fanatic for all things horror related, Halloween is my all time favorite holiday. I thought it would be fun to explore the rumored 'Slenderman Woods' to get into the Halloween spirit. I didn't realize how stupid of an idea it was until I get captured by a psychotic killer and am forced to live with him in a manor filled with even MORE psychotic killers! (Includes Slenderman, BEN Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, and Eyeless Jack).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Meet Him

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

When You Meet Him:

I tug on my hoodie so that it presses tighter against my skin, but the hoodie doesn’t help as the crisp autumn air breezes past me, leaving behind goosebumps. It’s finally fall; the leaves are finally becoming tinted by warm colors, the night air finally carrying a refreshing chill. But more importantly, it’s finally October. The month of Halloween!

Truth be told, I’m a crazy fanatic for all things creepy. I often indulge myself in horror stories, games, and movies. Halloween to me is what Christmas is for others. So rather than treating it like a one day holiday, I celebrate Halloween for the whole month of October. And this year, I’ve found a very interesting place to visit to get in the Halloween spirit. I’ve been hearing rumors of a thick forest that many people tend to get lost in. Many scary stories have originated from that forest, and the manor that is rumored to exist within it.

I am currently heading for said forest as a full moon shines brightly above me. I readjust the slightly heavy bookbag so that it sits more comfortably on my shoulder. I had filled it with various equipment, particularly survival equipment, so that I can be prepared for whatever situation is thrown at me. Now then, what shall I find in this sacred, horrific forest?

Slenderman:

Once I enter the dense forest, I become surrounded by pitch black darkness as the moonlight becomes blocked by the trees. I zip open my backpack and dig around until I find the flashlight. I click it on, but the light is only enough to illuminate what is right in front of me. Well, darkness my friend, you really know how to set the mood. The forest is deathly quiet except for the sound of leaves crunching under my feet. Paranoia of being watched settles in my mind, which makes my heart race in anticipation.

I trail the light around the forest, trying to see if there is anything out there in the darkness. With a start, I realize I am no longer on the forest trail. I was being so careful to stay on the path, what happened? I try to retrace my steps, but I become more panicked as I realize I can’t find the path. I’m utterly lost! Will I become another person who disappeared in this forest?

Something white catches my attention, and I edge towards it to find a note pinned to a tree. Scribbled on it is the message, ‘Behind you.’ A flare of paranoia causes me to tremble slightly. This must be a prank from someone who was here before, it has to be. Still, ever so slowly, I turn around to look behind me.

And I am faced with a faceless being. A shrill scream rips from my throat as I back away from the creature, but I slam against the tree. My eyes are locked on the white, faceless man in paralyzed fear as he edges closer to me. Before I can force my body to move, tentacles gently wrap around my arms and legs so that running is no longer an option. He brings his face close to mine, as if he was inspecting me despite having no eyes.

“How curious,” a voice says, projected in my mind. He raises a hand and strokes my face curiously, but I find myself unable to look away from him. “Something is...different about you.”

I swallow heavily and will myself to talk. “W-wh-what do y-you mean?” I stutter out.

“I’m not sure myself,” the voice responds. “Interesting.” I squeak in fear when suddenly he lifts me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. “You are lost, yes? I shall take you to safety.” I say nothing as he carries me, too scared that I’ll say something that will make him snap. So instead, I close my eyes and will all of this to be a dream. But when I open my eyes, I find myself at a manor. He opens the door with a tentacle and carries me inside. I soak in the interior of the manor until eventually he takes me into a room with only a luxurious looking bed.

He gently sets me down on the floor, but my legs are so wobbly that I fall over. He catches me, holding me still until I am able to stand. I back away as far as I can from him, and he continues to seemingly stare at me. “Rest, child,” the voice orders me to do. “You are safe. Get some rest, and we shall chat once you have a more calm demeanor.”

“W-what are you?” I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

“You may call me Slenderman,” he tells me. “Goodnight.” And with that, he shuts the door. I wait awhile before bolting to the door, but sure enough, it’s locked. With no chance of escape, I slump onto the bed. Slenderman, was it? For a monster, he was surprisingly civil. But what does he want from me? The thought of it does my mind and heart no good. I didn’t think I would be able to, but eventually I fall asleep. I can only hope that he continues to be civil.

He may look like a monster, but you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Right? I can only hope so.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

I tried to stay on the forest trail, but at some point I managed to lose it. Unable to find it again, I desperately wander around aimlessly in hopes of finding the trail, or at the very least, shelter. I need to stay calm. Even if I’m lost, I’m sure that once it’s daylight I’ll be able to find the trail. I keep on walking until I notice a building looming in the distance. Is it the rumored manor? Regardless, I’ve found my shelter for the night. I keep walking until I am standing in front of the manor’s entrance door.

Fear is replaced with a sense of excitement. It looks like a haunted house! I came here for the thrill, after all. So I open the door and enter the vast manor, ready to explore. Cautiously, I examine room after room. The manor is decorated with old fashioned furniture, like from the Victorian era. I head up the stairs after I’ve had the first floor thoroughly examined.

A lot of the rooms are rather simple, is what I thought until I reached a certain room. All of the rooms were void of modern technology, all except this one. A T.V. sits on the floor, a gaming console laying in front of it. I closer inspect the gaming console to find only one game available, The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask. Childhood nostalgia washes over me as I smile fondly at the game. As a lover of video games, the fact that I found one in a seemingly haunted house thrills me. I’m going to play it! That is, if I’m able. I make sure the T.V. is plugged in before flipping it on. It works! The game menu automatically fills the screen, so I settle down on the floor and grab the controller.

I notice that there is already a save file, titled BEN. I’m curious about the person who played this file. Who was he, and why was he playing this game here, of all places? Well, playing his file won’t reveal anything, and I want to start the game from the beginning, so I create my own file titled Link. The game works pretty well, except for one small glitch: sometimes I’m called BEN instead of Link. But it doesn’t bother me, so I ignore it. I get rather absorbed in the game, and before I know it, I’m hours into the game. I’m starting to get rather bored of it, so I decide to try something new: the “4th Day” glitch. I had tried to do it before a few times in the past, but I could never get the timing right. I head to the astronomer's tower and wait for the right time before looking in the telescope. Ah, I did it!

But when I exit the telescope, I find myself in the final boss’s arena, with Skull Kid floating above me. This wasn’t supposed to happen! But instead of getting creeped out, I actually get excited. I explore the arena, with Skull Kid always watching me. Eventually, a message pops up asking me if I want to go the lair of the temple’s boss. Curious, I don’t hesitate to press Yes. I’m teleported to a completely empty Clock Town. A reverse version of the Song of Healing is playing, making it sound like the song belongs in a horror game. In fact, it feels like I am playing a horror game. I love horror games! So I continue to explore this alternate Clock Town, a smile playing on my lips. Whatever this glitch is, I’m really enjoying it. I discover many horror game worthy moments, and the more I discover, the more excited I get.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this!” a voice says, startling me.

“Who’s there?” I ask without thinking, already searching the room for either a place to hide or a weapon to defend myself.

“I’m called Ben,” the voice replies with a snicker, and to my horror a person starts coming out of the T.V. I shriek and start crawling away from the boy who looks like Link. But suddenly he is looming over me, preventing me from moving any farther. He lifts my chin with his finger so I’m forced to look him in his blackened, bloody eyes. “See, this is the reaction I wanted.”

As I tremble beneath him, he inspects me closely. “You’re strange,” he tells me. “Normally, you humans are bothered by my alternate game reality. But you, you were enjoying it!” He chuckles at me, inching closer to me so that I can only see his eyes. “I like you. I think I’ll keep you around. It gets rather boring over here.” He gets off of me, allowing me to scramble to my feet.

I try to run to the door, but Ben appears to glitch in front of me, slamming the door shut. “What do you want from me?” I ask, on the verge of tears.

“Your company,” he tells me with a smirk. “You’re not leaving here any time soon.” Does he really only want my company? I can only hope so, and if that is the case, I need to be on my best behavior. I can be his friend if that means I can stay alive.

I used to wish video games could be real. I really wish I hadn’t.

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

Where am I? I had gotten so distracted with searching the area that I unknowingly strayed from the forest trail. I search for the path, but to no avail. Now what am I to do? In the dark, it seems pointless to keep searching for the path, so I’m going to start looking for shelter and try again in the morning. Hey, maybe I’ll find something interesting! That’s what I’m here for, after all. 

However, the dead silence is actually starting to get to me, so I start humming cheerfully to break the silence. I keep scanning the forest with my flashlight, but so far nothing has caught my eye. Ah, wait, I think I hear something! I stop humming and stay still so I can listen carefully. Somewhere in the forest, I hear something walking. My body tenses in response, but I try to keep calm. Most likely, it’s just a deer or something. But just in case, I crouch down and turn off my flashlight in hopes that I’ll be less visible to whatever is out there. 

“I see you,” a voice sings in the dark. Shit, someone’s out there! Ok, I’d rather not fight, so it’s time to flee. I slow down my shaky breath and quietly edge towards the shadows. He claims he sees me, but I don’t see him. The moment I see him, I’ll bolt. “Where’re you going? You haven’t even introduced yourself yet!”

Suddenly a person bursts out from the bushes, heading straight for me. I scream briefly as I jolt to my feet and run as fast as I can from him. But to my terror, he is rapidly catching up to me. There’s no way I’ll be able to outrun him! I spot a rock lying ahead of me, so I pick up speed and swoop down, rapidly picking it up as I run. I swivel around and throw the rock at him as hard I as can. It smashes straight into his face, causing him to stop in his tracks. I should keep running, I know I should keep running, but I can’t help but watch to see what happens next. The man raises a hand to his face, swiping away the blood leaking from his nose. He looks at me, then gives me a very wide, eerie smile. He licks the blood on his hand while he watches me.

“Not bad,” he tells me. I shudder at the sight of him, at the tone of his voice, then I rapidly start running away from him. As I’m running, I keep searching for anything else I can use as a weapon.

“Ah!” I scream as I trip against a tree root that had been concealed by leaves and shadows. I thud heavily against the ground, the forest debris scratching me as I skid against it. I feel a hand grip my jacket, and I’m flipped around so I’m face to face with my pursuer.

“Hi, I’m Jeff, and you are?” he asks me with his wide grin, proceeding to pin me to the ground.

“Please don’t!” I sob, wriggling under him to try and release his grip, but he holds me firmly.

He reaches into his his hoodie and pulls out a knife. He brings the tip of the knife to my chest, twirling it around against my skin. “I asked you for your name,” he says more firmly.

“[f/n],” I say quietly as tears leak from my eyes. He brings a thumb to my face, wiping away my tears. He brings his thumb to his mouth and licks the tears, eying me all the while. He brings his face close to mine, inspecting me.

“Hmm,” he hums, then breaks into a grin. His scarred, horrific grin. “You have quite the arm, [f/n]! Got me real good with that rock.” He fiddles with a strand of my hair as he continues to look me over. I hold my breath as I anxiously watch him to see what he’ll do. “Quite interesting that you fought back. Usually people keep running from me. I like you!” Suddenly, he pinches the edges of my lips and forces me to smile. His eyes glint with a strange emotion as tells me, “And you look great with a smile.”

I whimper slightly at his touch, certain that I’ll either be raped, killed, or both. But to my surprise, he gets off of me. However, he grips my hand tightly as he lifts me to my feet, preventing me from escaping. As he drags me along with him, I hesitantly ask him, “W-where are you taking me?”

“Home,” he replies. He turns to me with a smirk. “I want to show off to the guys the treasure I found today.” I’m starting to feel nauseous. He has friends? What is going to happen to me?

I don’t know, but I can only hope that the fact he considers me his ‘treasure’ means he isn’t planning to kill me. I give him a shaky smile in hopes of appeasing him.

Please, I don’t want to die.

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

Welp, I’m undeniably lost. For what feels like hours now, I have been searching for either the path or shelter. And with my luck, it seems I can’t find either one. I’m starting to feel cold, so I guess I’ll just build a fire to warm up. Sleeping on the ground won’t be that bad, I guess, as long as it doesn’t rain. I can’t see the sky due to the cover of the trees, but I doubt it’s gonna rain, so I should be good. I start gathering various branches and dry foliage, piling it all together until I feel like there is enough. I zip open my bookbag and start digging for my lighter. Once I find it, I light a branch, the flames slowly spreading until eventually I have a small fire going.

Ah, that’s much better. I settle down on the ground, holding up my hands close to the fire to feel its radiating warmth.

“Hey there, Lyra!” a voice suddenly calls right beside me.

I squeak in surprise and jump away from the man who showed up out of nowhere. “Who are you?” I blurt out as I scramble away.

He laughs at me as he settles on the ground. “I’m your brother! Quit messing around,” he replies, his head twitching as he talks.

I stare at him in confusion, debating in my head if I should run or if I should try to talk things out. His head keeps twitching, and I can’t make out his facial expressions with the smiling mask and goggles he is wearing, but he seems friendly enough. He is casually warming his hands by the fire, as if he is a friend of mine. I don’t sense immediate danger, so I decide to talk things out. “I’m not your sibling,” I inform him.

Suddenly he inches closer to me so he can see me better. Confusion clouds his eyes as he stares at me. “Who are you? I don’t have any siblings.” What? But he just called himself my brother! 

“I’m [f/n],” I tell him.

He scratches his twitching head. “[f/n], huh,” he repeats. He looks at me again, and suddenly he jumps to his feet. “Who are you?” he shouts.

I jump to my feet when I sense anger rolling off of him. I suddenly notice that he has two hatchets clipped to his jeans. I’m not sticking around, there is something clearly wrong with this guy! I swirl around and dash away from him, and the sound of stomping feet alerts me that he is chasing after me.

“Why do you make me feel this way?” he screams at me, and I don’t bother making sense of his words. I just need to focus on outrunning him! But suddenly, something whizzes past me, barely missing my head, and buries itself into a tree in front of me. He threw a hatchet at me! Oh God, he still has another one! I just barely missed getting hit the first time!

I can’t keep running, or I just may get hit. So I toss myself to the ground, causing the man to trip over me. As he thuds against the ground, I jump on top of him and pin him down. I try to clip off the hatchet with my trembling hands, and for once, luck is on my side. I manage to get the hatchet off of him, and raise it threateningly. He stares at me in confusion again, and mutters, “[f/n]?”

“Who are you?” I ask him angrily.

“Ah, I’m Ticci Toby, you can just call me Toby though!” he says cheerfully.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. “Ok, Toby, I’m going to get up. If you try anything, I’ll chop you with this hatchet,” I tell him. He nods in affirmation, so I slowly get off of him with the hatchet raised. He slowly gets on his feet as I back away from him, refusing to take my eyes off of him.

“Well, it was nice meeting y-,” he starts, then suddenly lunges at me. I scream and swing the hatchet, but he swiftly dodges it and yanks it from my hand. He tosses it to the ground, then pulls me into his arms. He hugs me tightly, so tightly I can feel his heart beating rapidly against me.

“It’s ok, I won’t hurt you,” he says, sounding genuinely kind. “I’m sorry I scared you, I tend to have mood swings.” I say nothing as he holds me, too scared that he’ll suddenly flip again. He pulls away and takes my hand, tugging me with him. He picks up his hatchet and pulls the other out of the tree, re-clipping them back onto his jeans. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Home?” I ask him, my voice shaking. “You know where I live?”

“No, silly!” he responds. “My home! Well, now it’s your home, too.”

“What do you mean?” I squeak out.

“You’re going to live with me and my family from now on!” he says happily.

What should I do? I don’t think arguing is a good idea, he’ll just snap again. So for now, I’ll play along. I nod at him silently and obediently allow him to lead me to a manor.

I’ll escape as soon as I can, or else I’m surely doomed.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

Um, where am I? I glance around to find that I have no idea where the path is. I was too lost in my daydreams, and this is what happens. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well, I don’t even know which direction I came from now, so backtracking is a no go. I guess I’ll just roam around and hope I’ll find shelter.

I keep on walking for what feels like forever, yet I find no shelter. Great, just great. I don’t have much time to be depressed, however, when I hear some rustling in the distance. What is that? I stay still and listen attentively, but the noise stops. I guess it was just an animal. I keep on walking, when suddenly I hear something above me. I look up, and somebody jumps from a tree, landing in front of me.

I scream shrilly as I find myself face to face with a blue mask and eyeless sockets. My body kicks in faster than my mind, for I find myself running away from whoever that man is. I can’t hear him chasing after me, so I quickly glance behind me to see if he is still there. Except I should of been looking where I was going. Suddenly there is no ground, and I’m falling through the air. I tumble down the cliff, my head banging roughly against rocks. When I hit solid ground, the world is spinning around me. Is that...is that my blood? A fuzzy figure appears beside me, his head titled curiously.

“No,” I moan to the blue masked man. “Please.” But I can say no more, for the world dulls to blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I moan slightly as I awake, my hand cradling my aching head. Where am I? The world starts to come into focus, and the smell of antiseptics invades my nostrils. I find myself laying on a surgeon’s table in a room filled with medical equipment. My hand brushes against rough fabric wrapped around my head. It seems someone treated me while I was knocked out. Who?

“Hello,” a soft, raspy voice greets me. I jump a bit, startled. I search for the source of the voice, and find him sitting in a chair.

“You!” I scream, jumping off the table. The blue masked man! He calmly watches me, yet makes no move towards me. I quickly pick up a scalpel that was laying on a table, the nearest object I could I grab. “Who are you?” I ask, raising the scalpel threateningly.

“Jack,” he says, his voice eerily quiet. He’s blocking the only exit, so there is no getting past him.

“Please, let me go,” I beg of him.

He watches me silently, but eventually speaks up. “That wound on your head needs constant treatment, or it will get infected.”

I reach up and prod the bandage. “Were you the one who treated me?” I ask. He nods. “Why?”

“I’m not sure,” he replies. “You were bleeding, bound to die. But I didn’t want that to happen. I know a lot about the medical field, so I treated you. You needed stitches.” I shudder at the image of him threading my skin. “Your treatment is not complete.” He stands up, slowly moving towards me.

“Stay back!” I scream, but he doesn’t listen. I start slashing at him with the scalpel, but he doesn’t even flinch. He roughly grabs my wrist, stopping my wild slashing. He forces the scalpel out of my hand and drags me back to the surgeon’s table.

“Rest,” he orders. “I won’t hurt you.” He backs away from me, muttering, “Good night,” before shutting the door. I jump up and desperately turn the handle, but it’s locked. Trembling, I collapse back onto the table. What am I going to do? I eye the medical equipment surrounding me, shuddering at the thoughts of what he could do to me. I press my cheek against the cold metal and tightly shut my eyes.

Please let this all be a dream.


	2. When You Hang Out With Him

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

If you are vegetarian, ignore the fact that you’re eating meat!

 

When You Hang Out With Him:

Weeks have passed now since I’ve been forced to live in this manor with its household of monsters. I have found that escape is not possible, and my only chance for safety is to stick close to my captor. However, having spent time with him, I find that he isn’t as scary to me as he used to be. In fact, I would go so far to say that we have become friends. Which isn’t good, for who knows how long these happy days will continue? Still, today I’m feeling particularly lonely, so I’m going to bug my captor to spend some time with me.

Slenderman:

I stare out the window, my mind lost in thought. After Slenderman had brought me here, I have been unable to go outside ever since. He, however. makes frequent trips, often leaving me here on my own. When he isn’t around, I often feel a bit on edge. I feel safe when I’m with Slenderman, but not with the other household members. Slenderman had forbidden them from hurting me in any way, and so far, they listened to him. Still, I’d feel more at ease if he was here.

A hand suddenly grips my shoulder, causing me to whirl around with a startled gasp. I’m met with Slenderman’s faceless head, so I breath out a sigh of relief. “Slendie!” I cry. After getting to know him better, I had cautiously dubbed him the nickname Slendie, because Slenderman didn’t quite feel like a real name. He didn’t seem offended at all by the nickname, so I have been calling him Slendie ever since. “You scared me!”

“My apologies,” he tells me. “You were quite lost in thought, so you didn’t notice me. Is something wrong, [f/n]?”

I fiddle with my hair a bit as I tell him, “Well, no, not really. It’s just…” I let loose a sigh, then continue. “I miss being able to go outside. There isn’t much I can do in this house when you’re gone, that’s all.”

He silently starts to ponder something, and I watch back nervously. Oh no, did I make him mad? But then he speaks up, “Then, would you like to accompany me on a stroll?”

I blink in surprise, then smile widely at him. “Sure!” I cheer happily.

He holds his hand out to me. “Then you must hold my hand. In this forest, people are bound to get lost.” I stare at him for a brief moment out of skepticism. I had learned before that Slendie sees everything in this forest. Even if I were to miraculously sneak away from him and manage to get lost, he would be able to find me, no problem. There isn’t really a need for me to hold his hand. But it’s not a good idea to argue with him, so I gently take his hand.

“Lead the way,” I say with a smile. He leads me outside, and together we hike through the forest.

He takes me to various locations he thinks would intrigue me, such as a glistening river, a tree that had colored a brilliant red, a den containing baby rabbits, and various other sights. All the while, I can’t help but wonder at how his hand can be so soft and warm. Before I know it, night has already fallen. “Hey, Slendie?” I venture out.

“Yes?” he responds.

“Do you know a place where we could go to see the sky? I want to see the stars.”

“Why yes, I know a clearing,” he tells me. After some walking, we arrive at a little meadow bathed in moonlight.

I lightly squeeze Slendie’s hand and point upwards. “Isn’t it beautiful?” I breath out.

He glances at me, then up at the sky. “Yes, it is quite beautiful.” I wonder, how can he see with no eyes? But that’s a question for another day. For now, I just want to gaze at the sparkling sky above us. Out here in the forest with no city lights, there are so many stars. There seems to be millions of them.

“I had fun,” I tell him as we walk home.

“As did I,” his voice responds fondly.

I wonder what he’ll show me next time?

******************************************************************************

Ben:

“Ben, I’m bored!” I complain loudly. If anyone were watching me, they would think I’m a crazy person talking to a powered off T.V. “Ben!”

“I know already, shut up!” Ben snaps back as the T.V. flickers on, revealing Ben’s irritated face.

“I’ve already beaten Majora’s Mask!” I continue complaining. “Don’t you have any other games?”

“No, I don’t. Majora’s Mask is the best there is,” he grumbles.

“You’re just afraid that I’ll be better at video games than you,” I mumble.

“Are you kidding me?” Ben snaps. “Obviously I’m the superior gamer, hands down.”

“Sure,” I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. “You can’t prove it when Majora’s Mask is the only game you’re good at.” Suddenly Ben materializes in front of me. “Where are you going?” I ask as he stomps towards the door.

“I’m going to get other games and prove to you my superior skills!” he replies. The door loudly slams shut.

“Make sure they’re two player games!” I shout after him. I hear a distant grunt in response. I smile happily at the door as I wonder what games he’ll bring back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Headshot!” I shout as I throw up my controller in victory.

“You cheated!” Ben declares angrily as his character falls to the floor, dead.

“The one likely to cheat is you, Glitch Master,” I respond. “I, for one, won fair and square.” I reach over and ruffle his hair teasingly. “Maybe next time, sport.”

He smacks my hand away and glares at me, his face red. “I demand a rematch!” he shouts.

“It’s on!” I declare happily. It’s funny, when I first met him I was terrified of him. But here I am, making him lose his cool. When he’s all flustered, he is no where near as scary as he used to be. And I’m having a lot of fun gaming with him, to boot! 

I wonder what video game we’ll play next?

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

“Jeff?” I venture out. I try to ignore the fact that he’s busy sharpening his collection of knives.

“Hmm?” he hums as he slides the stone across his knife.

“What exactly do you do around here to pass the time?” When Jeff’s gone or he is busy doing something, I usually feel like I’m going to die of boredom. And if I’m going to die here, that would be a real sad way to die.

He looks up at me with a smirk. “Bored, [f/n]?” he asks me. I nod, my lips pursued in a pout. He stands up and tosses aside his sharpening rock. “K’, follow me.” Curious, I do as he says.

“Where are we going?” I ask him.

“Outside,” he responds, and says no more. We make it outside, where he leads me to a field filled with a bunch of dummies set up like target practises.

“So, what are we doing here?” I question him.

“I’m going to teach you how to throw a knife,” he informs me. He heads towards a table and picks up one of the many knives laying on it. He twirls it around for a moment, smirking at me, before he flings it towards a dummy in the far distance. It hits the dummy right in the head, causing me to gasp in amazement.

Wait, he’s going to teach me how to do that? I admit, I do have an interest in weaponry, considering my love for horror stuff and all. But I never actually considered learning how to use a weapon, because I never really had a reason to do so. But now that I think about it, it would be a good skill to have now that I’m surrounded by psychotic killers. Being able to defend myself is very important. “Thanks, that’d be awesome,” I tell him with a little smile.

“No problem. Now, come here,” he orders, so I move over to him. He grips my shoulders and has me face a nearby dummy. He picks up a knife and hands it to me, then places his hand over my hand that is gripping the knife. He brings his lips close to my ear, his hot breath causing goosebumps to spread down my arms. He’s really close! “Angle your knife this way,” he informs me as he moves my hand to a certain angle. “And place all your weight on your dominant leg, place your other leg in front of you.”

“Ok,” I reply as I properly position myself.

His hand trails from my hand to my leg, moving it a little more forward. He’s pressing against my back as he does so. My face heats at the touch, but I don’t say anything. He’s just trying to position me properly, that’s all! “When you throw the knife, shift all your weight from your dominant leg to the other one.” He removes his hand and stands back, arms crossed. “Now throw.”

I inspect the dummy closely as I try to aim. After I think I’ve aimed it right, I throw the knife. But I only managed to hit the dummy with the butt of the knife. “Dang it!” I cry.

“Not bad!” Jeff tells me. He moves back over to me and starts positioning me again. He offers a few more tips as he coaches me through the process. I try again a few more times, constantly hitting the dummy with the butt of the knife, before the knife finally stabs into the dummy’s stomach.

“I did it!” I cheer. I turn to Jeff with a wide, bright smile. “Did you see that, Jeff?”

He appears stunned for a moment, and I assume it’s because he’s surprised I could do it (but in reality, it’s because he was caught off guard by my smile). He recovers, then grins at me. “Congratulations,” he says. Then he suddenly starts pinching both of my cheeks, stretching them out teasingly.

“Ouch!” I cry. “Wassthat for?”

“You look cute when you smile,” he informs me, a teasing grin stretching his scarred lips. I blush at the compliment.

“Jerk…,” I mumble as we walk home.

I wonder what he’ll teach me next time?

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

I flip another page of the book as I try to focus on the words, but to no avail. Usually I don’t have time to be bored, what with Toby sticking to my side like glue. But occasionally, he’ll leave me alone at the manor as he runs ‘errands.’ I try to not think about what those ‘errands’ could be. But with him gone, I find myself with nothing to occupy myself with. I’ve tried reading books from the manor’s library, but surprisingly, there are no horror stories. Just a lot of books on human anatomy and other odd subjects.

“[f/n]!” a voice cheers as arms wrap around me from behind. I scream and swirl around to find that it’s only Toby.

“Don’t do that!” I cry. “You bout’ gave me a heartattack!”

“Sorry,” he says cheerfully. “Hey, we’re all going to play hide and seek, want to play too?”

My stomach twists at the thought of playing hide and seek with a bunch of psychopathic killers. But Toby is watching me expectantly, and with his mood swings, it’s not a good idea to upset him. “Um, will it be safe?” I ask hesitantly.

“Of course, I’ll protect you!” he responds. The fact that I’ll need protecting does not reassure me. Still, his enthusiasm is rather infectious, and I don’t want to disappoint him.

“Sure, I’ll play,” I tell him with a small smile.

“Good, let’s go!” he says as he takes my hand, leading me to where the others are waiting. I avoid looking at the other household members, or else I might chicken out. I don’t think Toby would try to hurt me, but I’m not sure about the others.

After a bit of bickering, it’s decided that the man called Jeff will be ‘it’ first. As he starts counting, his voice giving me chills with the eeriness of how he’s counting, Toby grabs my hand once again. “Hide with me,” he demands as he drags me with him. He leads me to a room coated with dust. After shutting the door, he moves towards a wardrobe and starts trying to move it. “Give me a hand, [f/n]?”

“Ok,” I respond. I shift my weight on the heavy wardrobe and strain to get it moving. As it slowly budges, I hope the sound of the wardrobe scraping against the wooden floors doesn’t alert Jeff to where we are.

“Ok, that’s good,” Toby says as he steps away from the wardrobe. I look at the spot where it used to be, and find that there is a little door. Toby gets on his knees, opening the door and crawling into the tiny space. “Come inside!”

I peek into the little room. “Um, I don’t think I’ll fit,” I tell him. Toby alone almost fills the entire space.

Toby spreads his arms, beckoning for a hug. “If we squeeze together, you’ll fit!” he declares.

I blush, already imagining being pressed against him with his arms wrapped around me in such a tiny space. Nuh uh, I’ll just hide somewhere else! But...I don’t want to be found by Jeff without Toby around. After weighing my options, I decide to crawl into the space with Toby. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tightly against his chest. He reaches over and shuts the door, enclosing us in the room. I gulp and try to keep my breathing steady. But when Toby’s hand starts fiddling with my hair, it’s hard to do that. “Stop doing that,” I whisper to him.

“Doing what?” he asks innocently.

“Messing with my hair.”

“Nope!” he responds. “What’cha gonna do about it?”

I growl against his chest. “If you don't, I’ll, I’ll....tickle you!” I declare. I’ve learned before that Toby can’t feel pain, but surely he can be tickled.

And I was right. “You wouldn’t!” he gasps. In response, I reach under his hoodie and tickle his ribs. “Argh!” he cries as he starts squirming.

I quickly pull out my hand, my face flushed bright red. With him squirming around, I’m rubbed against him in a almost intimate way. “Will you stop?” I mumble.

Before he can respond, the door is suddenly opened. “Well, well,” Jeff purrs in a singsong voice. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” I cry, yet I press a little tighter against Toby for safety’s sake.

“Aww!” Toby whines. “I wanted to be alone with [f/n] a little longer.”

“Well get out, lovebirds,” Jeff demands. “We have to find the others.”

I scramble out of the closet and offer Toby my hand, helping him up. He doesn’t let it go, though, and instead tugs me with him as he follows Jeff. “Looks like we’re ‘it’!” he tells me. I decide to not mention the fact that only one person is supposed to be ‘it.’ Unable to help myself, I smile in eager anticipation.

I wonder what game we’ll play next time?

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

“You sure do manage to get yourself injured a lot,” Jack says softly as he bandages a scrape on my knee. My lips are pursued in a pout, my knee still stinging from the scrape. When you find yourself living in a house filled with psychopathic killers, you tend to be on edge. With all the stressful anxiety I have been dealing with, I’ve become more prone to accidents.

But I don’t tell Jack that, because it will only upset him. So instead, I mutter, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack replies before returning to his task of arranging his medical equipment. Bored, I swing my legs as I watch Jack. It’s kind of hard to strike up a conversation with him when he’s so reserved and quiet. Silence settles over us for a while, when suddenly the silence is broken by my grumbling stomach.

I hold my stomach, my face slightly red in embarrassment with how loud the growl was. I laugh nervously. “Ah, sorry. Looks like I’m hungry.” An idea occurs to me. “Hey, Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Could you take me to the kitchen?” Jack doesn’t let me roam the manor on my own, so he has to accompany me everywhere. “I can cook us up something.” 

He considers me for a moment before replying. “Sure. Follow me.” I follow him until we eventually reach the kitchen.

I glance at Jack for a moment, curious. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? “Um, Jack, would you like to cook with me?” I venture.

He tilts his head, a common habit of his when he’s confused or curious. “Sure,” he replies.

I open the fridge and its freezer, inspecting its content. Hmm, I see. I inspect the nearby cupboards. I know! “How about stir-fry?” I ask Jack. He nods in agreement, so I pull out some rice, chicken, and veggies. “Alright, you can start cooking the chicken while I chop up some veggies.” I don’t know if I feel comfortable with Jack handling a knife around me yet.

I hum a little tune as I chop up the veggies. In the background, I hear sizzling as Jack starts to fry the chicken. After I’ve just about finished cutting the veggies, though, I start to smell smoke. “Jack?” I say questioningly as I turn around. The frying pan is completely on fire! “Oh my God, Jack! Water!” I scramble to a cupboard, rapidly grabbing a pot, and fill it with water from the sink. I dash to the stove and douse it with the water, extinguishing the flames. I turn off the stove to prevent the fire from starting again. I breath out a sigh of relief, a disaster avoided. I turn to Jack in exaggeration. “What happened?” I cry

“I don’t know how to cook,” he bluntly replies. Wait...is that embarrassment I detect? It’s subtle, but I’m sure it’s there. Hard to tell with his mask and lack of eyes.

I smile reassuringly at him. “Well, I can teach you. Forget stir-fry, we’ll try something really easy. How about pasta?” He nods, so I gather spaghetti sauce, noodles, beef, and various spices. While we wait for the water to boil, I instruct Jack on what spices to add, how much of it, and how to fry up the beef. It’s extremely basic, but something tells me Jack has never cooked even once in his life, making me wonder if someone cooks for him or something (in reality, he never cooked before because he prefered raw, human organs. So...yeah). I have him add the veggies I had cut up to the sauce, so they are not wasted.

I keep a very close eye on him while he fries up the beef. Luckily, the beef comes out fire free. “Good, now add the beef to the sauce,” I instruct him. Once he does so, I stir up the sauce. I scoop up a bit of the sauce and taste it. “It’s good!” I eye Jack curiously. I’ve never seen him without his mask before. But...I scoop up some more sauce and hold it up to him. “Here, try it.”

For a while, he doesn’t do anything. I’m starting to wonder if I should give up when he replies, “Ok.” I watch him expectantly as he removes his mask. His brown hair flops down on his face, which I find is surprisingly normal, disregarding the lack of eyes. I was actually expecting him to have some horribly disfigured face, but other than the eyes, he’s actually quite good looking.

I lift the spoon to his lips. “Say ahh,” I instruct him. He obliges, and it reminds me of a child being fed. I hold back my giggle as I place the spoon in his mouth. I watch him closely for his reaction.

His lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smile. “It’s actually not bad,” he tells me (and Jack doesn’t usually like anything but organs, so that’s saying something!).

I blush slightly at his smile, but quickly recover and smile proudly at him. “See? And you made it! Now go drain the noodles, and I’ll start serving the pasta.”

That night, for once in a very, very long time, Jack ate dinner like a normal human being.

I wonder what I’ll show him how to cook next?


	3. When He's Jealous

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

 

When He’s Jealous

After spending more time at what I now know is dubbed the Creepypasta Manor (what the heck does Creepypasta mean?), not only have I become closer with my captor, but I’ve also become closer with the other residents. While it makes me question my sanity, I’ve come to regard the Creepypastas almost like family. I’m starting to feel at home here, and I don’t know what that says about me. These people are killers! But I can’t help how I feel, so I’ll continue treating them like my family. That is, until the day they decide to kill me as well.

Slenderman:

I turn another page of the book, completely absorbed in the story. After finding out I like horror stories, Slendie had bothered to bring me a few books of the horror genre. Sadly, though, I’m on the last one he had brought me, and it’s at its end. I reach the suspenseful climax, clinging to the book as I read the book’s final page. Finished...I sigh as I shut the book. Slendie is still not home yet, and now I have nothing to read. What shall I do now?

“Hey there, [f/n],” someone greets me. I turn around to find Ben smirking at me.

“Hey, Ben,” I greet him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he responds. “I’m bored out of my little digital mind.”

“As am I,” I sigh. An idea occurs to me. “Oh, I know! Want to play video games with me to pass the time?”

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do,” he replies with a shrug. He grins at me evilly. “But I warn you, games with me don’t turn out the way they should.”

I grin at him. “That’s fine!” I respond. I’m curious as to what he means!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s so cool!” I cry as Luigi’s head explodes into a mess of blood and brain matter. Ben had stocked up on video games once I had beaten Majora’s Mask. We are currently playing Mario, with Ben as Mario and me as Luigi. However, with Ben’s adjustments, the characters tend to die very gruesome deaths, and the monsters act much more viciously than they had before. It’s like I’m playing a horror game, and I’m enjoying every minute of it.

“It shouldn’t be cool, I’m winning you know,” Ben says smugly. We’re competing to see who can die less, and so far, Ben is way ahead of me.

I scowl at him. “I’m sure you’re cheating! You’re rigging the game so the monsters don’t attack you as much!” I accuse him.

“Nuh uh, I’m just better than you!” he declares as he smashes in the head of a Koopa, its blood splattering.

I return my attention back to the game in determination. “We’ll see about that!” I challenge him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No!” I cry when Ben passes the finishing point. I lost!

“Ha! Victory is mine!” Ben whoops. “In your face, loser!”

I glower at him as he performs a victory dance. “You...you...cheater!” I growl as I tackle him to the floor. “Admit it, you cheated!”

“No way!” he laughs as he struggles to get me off of him. I pound my fists against him lightly.

“Cheater, cheater, cheater!” I whine. 

“[f/n]?” a voice calls. Slendie enters the room, witnessing me pinning Ben to the ground.

“Ah, hey Slendie!” I greet him. Ben struggles under me, but I smirk at Ben as I press down on him tighter.

Suddenly, my vision is swimming with static. Huh? “Hey, Slender, stop that!” Ben cries.

“What’s going on?” Slendie asks. His voice seems darker than usual, so something tells me Slendie is the one filling my mind with static.

“Ben cheated,” I mumble. “So I’m punishing him.”

“I did not!” Ben cries indigintaly.

Slendie walks over to me and yanks me off of Ben. He stands in front of me, his towering figure blocking my line of sight. Oh no, he’s mad at me! “Slendie?” I say questioningly, my face scrunched in worry.

But he ignores me, instead fixing his attention onto Ben. “Ben,” he says threateningly. “I’d appreciate it if you would not get [f/n] involved with your antics.”

Ben glares up at Slendie, but replies, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Slendie says curtly. He grabs my arms and drags me out of the room. “Good day, Ben.”

As we are walking, Slendie will not let go of my arm. “Slendie, you’re hurting me!” I cry as he squeezes my arm.

“My apologies,” he replies and releases my arm. I continue to follow him as he walks briskly down the hall.

“Why are you mad?” I ask him.

He stops walking and turns to face me. “You should not straddle a man in such a way, [f/n]. It can invite certain actions,” he tells me.

Certain actions? Wait, what- My face erupts into a deep red. “Oh no, it wasn’t like that!” I cry rapidly. “I was just teasing him, that’s all!” Wait, why would Slendie care? Was he...was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? No, surely he’s just worried about me. I gently grab his hand and give him a reassuring smile. “Nothing was going to happen.”

Our fingers entwine and he pulls me closer to him. “It would of been a shame if something did happen. I would hate to have to dispose of Ben.” Whoa, dispose? I didn’t think he would go that far for me! To Slendie, everyone here is his precious family. But...does that mean I’m part of the family, too?

I smile warmly at him. “Well, thanks for worrying about me, even if it wasn’t necessary.” We walk in silence when something occurs to me. “Oh yeah, what was that static thing about?”

“Oh, ah, sorry, that was unintentional,” Slendie replies, his voice sounding odd. Curious, I peek at his face. He’s flushed red!

“Whoa, you’re red!” I exclaim. “What’re you embarassed for?”

“No particular reason,” he replies, then hurriedly tries to change the subject. “Ah, by the way, I brought you more books.” (What he doesn’t want to tell me is that the static was the result of his powers going out of control due to his jealousy).

Even though it’s obvious he is hiding something from me, I decide to let it go. “Really? Could you show me them?”

“My pleasure,” Slendie responds, his voice carrying a hint of relief. We head to the library, where he shows me the new books.

I gotta say, Slendie looks cute when he’s red!

******************************************************************************

BEN:

I groan as I stretch, my back cracking in protest. Playing video games for hours straight can take its toll on your body. “Ugh, I need a break, Ben,” I say as I stand up, stretching my legs.

He shrugs his shoulders in response. “Eh, whatever. I’m going to take a break, too. You know the rules.”

“Yeah, yeah, phone with me at all times,” I respond. Once Ben trusted me enough to let me walk around, he had gotten me a phone to keep in contact with him. With his interference, however, I am unable to actually call anybody. The phone is just so that Ben can teleport to wherever I am at any given time. So in other words, if I try to escape, he’ll know it.

Ben yawns before waving me off. While he doesn’t actually need to sleep, he gets tired if he is manifested in the real world for too long. “Night, Ben,” I say with a wave. He flickers for a moment before disappearing. I get to walking, eager to keep moving after sitting still for so long. The halls are, as usual, empty and quiet. Which is quite peaceful, but after awhile, becomes rather boring. However, just as the boredom was about to become too much for me, I notice something at the corner of my eye.

I scream as I notice Slenderman, who was blending quite well in the shadows. “Jeez, Slendie,” I gasp out. “I didn’t see you there!”

“My apologies,” he says, his voice bemused. “I was just on my way for a stroll. Care to join me?”

I get to go outside? I haven’t been outside in what feels like forever! While Ben trusts me to roam the manor, the trust level hasn’t quite reached the outdoors yet. I think it’s because the lack of technology weakens Ben. “Of course!” I reply enthusiastically. “I’d love to!”

“Well then, follow me. Be careful to not get lost, it is easy to do so in these woods,” he tells me.

“Got it,” I reply cheerfully, and begin following him. When we step outside, I take a deep breath of the fresh air. Ah, how I missed it! The leaves crunch delightfully under my feet, and I’m practically skipping as I follow Slendie. I glance up to admire the small amount of sunlight trickling through the leaves as I walk.

Which was a bad idea. A tree root catches my foot, causing me to thud heavily against the ground. As I fell, my ankle twisted painfully, causing me to grunt in pain. “Are you alright, [f/n]?” Slendie asks me as he crouches by my side.

I free my foot from the tree root, my ankle throbbing. “I think I twisted my ankle,” I reply with a wince. Suddenly, arms are wrapped around me as I am lifted into the air. “Ah, Slendie!” I cry as I wrap my arms around his neck for fear of falling.

“I shall carry you home,” he tells me. “You are in no condition to walk.”

“Thank you,” I mumble embarrassedly. I hold on to him as he walks so I’ll feel like I won’t fall.

But he only manages to take a few steps before something flickers in front of us. Ben stands before us, his eyes glaring. “What’s going on here?” he asks.

I blink in surprise, but quickly recover. “I twisted my ankle while walking with Slendie, so he’s carrying me home.” He glares at us for a moment longer before spreading out his arms. I stare at him, confused. “What?” I ask him.

“I’m carrying you,” he says firmly.

“No need,” Slendie replies. “It’s fine, I’m fully capable of carrying [f/n] myself.”

“I’m carrying [f/n],” Ben insists, his voice coming out in a hiss. I’m utterly confused as I watch Slendie and Ben stare each other down.

Eventually, though, Slendie caves in. “Alright, here,” he says, crouching down and gently placing me in Ben’s arms. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck, clinging to him. “I’ll meet you two at home,” Slendie says, and with that, he vanishes.

I say nothing as Ben silently carries me. His movements are glitchy, and he fumbles a few times, but he holds on to me tightly. “Are you ok?” I ask worriedly. The only source of technology nearby is my phone, which doesn’t provide Ben with a lot of energy.

“I’m fine,” he replies curtly.

“Are you mad?” I ask him, my eyes saddened.

“Kind of,” he mumbles.

“Why?”

“You came out here without me and ended up hurt. You need to be more careful!” he replies (But truly, he was just jealous that Slenderman had held me. Seeing me in Slenderman’s arms really irked him).

“I’m sorry,” I apologise quietly. “I tend to be a clutz sometimes.”

“Well, you’re grounded until I say you’re not,” Ben replies.

“Wait, grounded?” I cry. “I’m not a child!”

He smirks down at me. “As defenseless and childish as you are, you may as well be a child.”

“Meanie!” I grumble. I pout for a little bit before I realize something. “Hey, why did you insist on carrying me? Slendie could of handled it just fine.”

To my surprise, Ben’s face flushes red. After a moment, he replies, “You’re my responsibility.” Oh, is that it? Why is he acting embarrassed, though? I decide to drop it, though, for Ben starts avoiding my questioning gaze. 

When we get home, Ben refuses to let Jack treat my wound and does it himself.

I wonder why Ben acted so strangely today?

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

“No, wait, stop!” I cry as Jeff grins viciously at me. But he doesn’t listen as he tosses me over his shoulder, throwing me to the ground. I cry in pain as my palms scrape against the cement.

“I win!” Jeff cries victoriously. He had been giving me lessons in hand-to-hand combat for a while now, to the point where I had actually become good at it. Today’s lesson had escalated to a duel to see who would win, even though I figured I would lose.

I scowl up at him as I cradle my throbbing palms. “You jerk!” I shout at him as angry tears sting my eyes. “You didn’t have to throw me!”

His grin becomes sheepish as he offers me his hand. “Sorry, I got carried away,” he apologises, but I smack his hand away. I’m still pissed, and being in pain didn’t help.

“I’m going to go see Jack about treating this,” I mumble as I help myself up. Before Jeff can respond, I’m storming away.

“[f/n], wait-” he cries, but I interrupt him.

“I’ll be back once my hands are cleaned up,” I tell him, a threat in my voice telling him to not follow me. I need some time to cool down, or I’ll just be edgy with him. I can’t afford to piss him off, because he is a psychopath, even if I forget it sometimes. He doesn’t follow me as I walk to Jack’s infirmary.

“Jack?” I call into the room.

“Yes?” Jack’s quiet voice answers.

I open my palms to him, displaying my injury. “I scraped my hands, so I was wondering if you could fix them up?”

He walks over to me, taking my hands in his as he inspects them. How can he see with no eyes? I don’t bother asking, because I don’t know if he’ll be offended or not. “Sure,” he replies, walking away to rummage through his medical supplies. He returns with disinfectant. “This will sting a bit.”

“Ok,” I reply, holding my hands out for him. He takes a cotton swab and soaks it in disinfectant before dabbing the swab onto my hands. It stings as he rubs in the disinfectant, but it doesn’t hurt that much. “Thanks,” I say with a smile as he finishes.

“No problem,” he murmurs, gazing at me eyelessly. Suddenly, he lifts his hand and takes a strand of my hair.

“Jack?” I say questioningly as I try to not jerk away from the contact. I don’t want to make him mad. He doesn’t say anything as he fiddles with the strand. I’m starting to feel uncomfortable as his hand roams from my hair to my cheek, his hand stroking my skin.

Suddenly, a hand grips my wrist, tugging me away. “[f/n]’s my property, Jack. You know the rules,” Jeff growls.

“Jeff!” I cry in relief. Jeff glares angrily at Jack, who tilts his head in response.

“Sorry,” Jack apologises softly, emotionlessly.

“Tch!” Jeff scoffs. “Don’t let it happen again!” He swivels around and stomps out of the room, dragging me with him.

“Thanks, Jeff,” I thank him quietly. “I wasn’t sure what I should’ve done, so I’m glad you came along.”

“You shouldn’t of let him touch you, that’s what you should of done!” Jeff snaps.

I flinch at his tone. Gazing at the ground dejectedly, I murmur, “Sorry... Sorry for getting mad at you before, too.” Jeff glances back at me, frowning at my ‘kicked puppy’ appearance.

He sighs loudly before leading me to a chair, forcing me to sit down. “Let me see your hands,” he demands.

I blink up at him in surprise, but I obediently offer him my hands. His fingers softly wrap around them, the feeling a lot different from when Jack had held my hands. He brings my hands close to his face, inspecting them. “Sorry for getting you hurt,” he murmurs.

I smile reassuringly at him. “It’s fine, I overreacted,” I reply.

“I’ll help with the pain,” he declares. Suddenly, he brings my hands to his lips. He places multiple soft kisses on the injury.

“Jeff!” I cry, yanking my hands away. My face is completely flushed in heat as I hold my hands against my rapidly beating heart.

“You’re supposed to kiss boo-boos, aren’t you? To kiss it and make it better?” Jeff says teasingly as he smirks at me.

“Jerk!” I cry shrilly as I glare at him, my heart refusing to slow down.

Why does Jeff have to tease me so much?

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

It is so unbearably quiet when Toby’s not around. I have gotten too used to his constant chatter. I’ve even got used to the sounds of his neck cracking each time he twitches. I actually kind of miss that cracking as I lay on my bed, the dead silence surrounding me. I. Am. So. Bored. Toby come back, I can’t stand this! I mean, you’re a psychopath who kidnapped me and won’t let me leave this manor, and quite frankly I should be avoiding you at all costs, but I need you around to kill the boredom!

“Found you,” a singsong voice calls. I swivel around to find Jeff grinning at me. “I have something to show you.”

Haha! No. “What, specifically, are you trying to show me?” I question him suspiciously. Jeff has always been one to antagonise me, and sometimes I’m not sure if I’m safe around him. It seems like everyone here is under some oath to not harm me in any way, but that doesn’t mean they don’t try to scare me.

“Trust me, you’ll get a kick out of it. It has to do with Toby,” Jeff tells me. Curiosity builds up at the mention of Toby. What is it that he wants to show me that he wouldn’t show me when Toby’s around?

Unable to help my curiosity, I mumble out, “Ok, but no funny business!”

“But what I’m going to show you is hilarious!” he protests.

“You know what I mean!” I snap at him. “Alright, so what is it?”

He pulls out a notebook from his hoodie’s pocket. “Toby’s diary,” he declares triumphantly.

“He has a diary?” I exclaim, admittedly finding it funny. I don’t think a lot of guys have diaries, but seems like Toby does.

“And what he writes in it is hilarious,” Jeff says as he waves the diary around. “Care to read it with me?”

I know it’s rude and an invasion of privacy to read his diary, but my curiosity is eating away at me. I really, really want to read it! So I reply to him, “Alright, fine.” What Toby doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell, dancing waffles?” I laugh out, clutching my sides. Toby, as I have learned before, tends to have a lot of delusions. Which, consequently, is what fills this diary. God, the things he wrote!

“[f/n]?” Toby calls, startling me. I rapidly throw the diary behind me and squish myself against Jeff to keep the diary completely out of sight. “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing, nothing!” I hurriedly reply. “Just hanging out with my good pal Jeff!”

Jeff wraps his arm around my shoulder, grinning widely. “Yep!” Jeff chirps. “Just chit-chatting, we are.” We both grin widely as Toby’s eyes dart between the two of us. His gaze focuses on Jeff’s arm that is wrapped around me. His twitching, I realize, has become much more frequent, and he starts to stumble nervously.

“W-w-when did y-you two become s-so cl-close?” he asks in his stutter. Normally, he only stutters when he is under distress, so I’m starting to get worried.

“What’cha talkin’ ‘bout?” I say cheerfully. “We’ve always been close friends! Right, Jeff?”

“Very close,” Jeff replies, pulling me closer.

At this, Toby’s eyes glaze over in anger. “H-h-hands off!” he shouts, and charges at Jeff. I’m shocked as Jeff is tackled to the ground.

“Whoa, Toby?” I cry as Toby unclips a hatchet. “Calm down!” I grab at his arm, straining to keep it from flinging down into Jeff’s face.

“Get off!” Jeff growls as he whips out a knife.

“Stop!” I screech. “Toby, please!” I pull with all my might, tugging Toby off of Jeff. I know what it’s like when Toby is having one of his mood swings, so I know I have to get him far away from Jeff. I tug him to his feet and pull him with me as I run from the room.

“Let me go!” Toby shouts at me. “I’m going to kill that bastard!”

“Toby, calm down,” I say in a soothing tone. We make it to my bedroom, where I force Toby to sit down on my bed. I ease the hatchet out of his hand, tossing it to the floor, before I embrace him. If I hold him like this, he won’t be able to make a dash for it. “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

His arms wrap tightly around me, holding me close. “[f/n]...,” he murmurs, my name almost sounding like a sob as it comes out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” I ask gently.

“You like Jeff more than me,” he mumbles dejectedly.

“What?” I gasp as I pull away, just enough so that I can look into his face. “No way! Jeff scares the shit out of me. If I had to choose, I’d choose you in a heartbeat.” Despite his mood swings, I feel the safest when I’m with Toby, oddly enough.

“You’re not going to leave me?” he whimpers.

I laugh at his question. “Do I have a choice?” I ask him. Honestly, he kidnapped me! “I’m here, aren’t I?” I squeeze him reassuringly. “So don’t worry.”

“I’m glad!” Toby cheers, lifting me in a bear hug as he bolts up. Suddenly, he carries me to the hallway and screams at the top of his lungs, “[f/n] likes me better!” I just know he’s screaming at Jeff, and I roll my eyes at his childishness.

Jeez, he’s just like a child!

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

“Jack?” I call as I study some strange two headed lizard in a jar. “Um, where is this supposed to go?”

“Top shelf,” he responds.

“For the record, I think this two headed lizard thing is seriously cool,” I say with a grin as I place the jar on the top shelf. “Did I ever mention that you remind me of the father in this horror game I played, called Mad Father? He was this mad scientist-slash-doctor. I should have you play it sometime.”

“Game? Like the one Ben inhabits?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, but this game won’t have a real life ghost living in it,” I tell him. “Ok, what else do we need to put up?”

Before he can respond, the sound of stomping feet approaches us. “[f/n]!” a voice calls, and Toby appears in the doorway. Before I can react, arms wrap around me as Toby tackles me in a glomp.

“Toby?” I say is surprise. “What is it?”

“I found you!” he cheers. “I want you to make me some waffles. You make them really good!”

“Well, I…,” I glance at Jack helplessly. I already agreed to help Jack sort his storage room, but knowing Toby, Toby will literally stick to me until I do as he says. Or worse, he’ll have one of his mood swings. “Sorry, Jack. I’ll be right back. I’ll make his waffles and then I’ll continue helping you.”

Toby grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me out of the room. “Let’s go!” Toby declares.

But he only manages a few steps before another hand grips my free one. I turn around to meet Jack with a questioning gaze. “Jack?”

“Let go,” Toby complains as he tugs on me, but Jack keeps me in place.

“....Don’t go,” he says.

“Why?” I ask, stunned.

“You promised to play this ‘game’ with me,” he mutters, tightening his grip on my hand.

I glance nervously between Toby and Jack. Oh no, what do I do now? “Um, how about this? Jack, you can come with me while I make waffles, and then me and you will go play video games.”

Jack, as usual, is silent. But it doesn’t seem like his usual silence, which makes me nervous. But to my relief, he replies, “Sure.”

However, when Toby goes to tug at me again, Jack still refuses to move. I glance at Toby. “How about you go ahead of us? We’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Toby shrugs, and replies, “Alrighty, but don’t take too long!” And with that, he dashes off.

I turn my attention back to Jack, who is still tightly gripping my hand. “Jack, really, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like it,” he mutters.

“Don’t like what?” I push.

“You running off with Toby clinging to you.”

Whoa, wait, what? “Are you jealous?” I exclaim in surprise. To this, Jack doesn’t respond. Um, ok? Unable to help it, I laugh at Jack. He stares at me silently as I explain, “I knew Toby was childish, but I didn’t know you could be too. Well, when Toby’s determined, you can’t shake him off. So, when he needs me for something, you can come with if you want. And, I’ll try to get him to stop hugging me and stuff.” Emphasis on try. “So don’t get upset, ok?”

“Fine,” he mumbles.

“Alright, then let’s go.” Gently, I tug him towards me. He complies, and we make our way to the kitchen. He stays grumpy until Toby leaves. I cheer him up by playing Mad Father with him.

Who knew Jack could actually be kind of childish?


	4. When He Confesses

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

When He Confesses

Lately, my captor has been acting odd. Which, quite frankly, is making me really nervous. He has become kind of distant, almost like he’s avoiding me. I have no idea what he’s thinking, or what he’s planning. Is this it? Has he decided to finally kill me off? I thought we were close, that we were actually friends. I seriously screwed up by letting my guard down. I let myself forget, but the reality is that he is psychotic. Who knows when he’ll snap?

Slenderman:

“Slendie?” I call hesitantly. Lately, he has been locking himself in the library and refuses to let me be near him. I have no idea what it is I did wrong. He doesn’t respond, so I try one more time. “Slendie?”

“Not now, [f/n],” he replies beyond the closed oaken doors. “I’m preoccupied at the moment, so I request you to leave me be.”

“Oh….well, ok. I’ll see you later, then,” I respond, hurt by his words. I keep my hand planted against the door for a little longer before dejectedly walking away. If Slendie is bored of me, angry, or whatever it is that is going on with him, what does that say about my future? He’s never endangered my life before, but he is known for killing people. Maybe he’s done with me.

You’d think I’d be fearful for my life, but more than anything, I’m just plain hurt. I glance outside a window, trees surrounding everything. I’ve never left the manor without Slendie before, but surely I’m allowed outside on my own. After all, escape is futile when Slendie can teleport to wherever I am. Unable to handle being inside the manor with its stifling atmosphere any longer, I decide to get some fresh air. So I head out the door, without Slendie by my side.

I thought being outside would cheer me up, but my thoughts become more prominent as I walk past the endless stretch of trees. I find myself getting more depressed the longer I walk. I become so lost in my thoughts that time flies by without me noticing. It’s only when I notice the forest is much more darker than usual that I realize it is night time. And, of course, I’m lost. Getting lost in this forest is unavoidable. But what really upsets me is that it’s night time, and Slendie still hasn’t come to bring me back to the manor.

I settle down on the ground and wrap my arms around my knees, trying to huddle for warmth in this cold night air. Maybe if I wait long enough, Slendie will come and get me. I know trying to walk back is impossible. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe this is my opportunity to escape. I mean, this much time has passed without him bothering to fetch me. If I wander around long enough, I’m bound to find a way out of the forest. After all, while very few, people have managed to escape before. Slendie’s powers only work in the confines of this forest and other certain areas, so if I escape, I’m safe.

Except….I don’t want to leave him. Which is completely crazy. He’s a monster, for Christ’s sake. I should be fleeing him without a second thought. But monster or not, he’s been nothing but a gentleman to me. He’s kind, gentle, caring, supportive. He’s better than most men I’ve met in my life. And to the other Creepypastas, he’s like a mother/father figure to them. He takes care of them despite their flaws, their disfigurements, their fragile minds. I mean, I don’t know why it is that he kills people, but I know there is some good in him. And that goodness in him makes me want to stay.

So I stay in place, waiting for him to find me. But if he doesn’t get me by morning….I’ll leave. Time passes for what feels like forever, and still no sign of Slendie. When I think he might really not come, my eyes start to sting. I try not to, but I end up crying. I bury my face onto my knees as tears silently trickle down my face and stain my jeans.

“[f/n]?” a voice gently calls me. It’s Slendie. But I don’t want to look at him, for my face is surely blotched from crying. So I quietly keep my face buried, not trusting my voice to not break with tears. “[f/n], what’s wrong?” I feel a hand grip my shoulder, providing warmth. But I remain quiet.

I hear him sigh, then suddenly I’m scooped into his arms. “Wha- no, Slendie!” I cry, my hands flying to my face to cover it up.

“You were crying, were you not?” he prods. I don’t respond, because I really don’t want to admit it. We stay like this, silence surrounding us, before Slendie eventually says, “Do you want to leave, [f/n]?”

I pull my hands away in shock. “What?” I breath, caught off guard.

“If you do not want to be here, I can return you to your home,” he tells me. He’s offering to let me go? Any fear I had of him evaporates into the air. Unable to help it, I’m bawling once again. “What’s wrong?” he asks, concerned.

“I-I thought y-you h-hated me!” I stumble out through the tears. “Y-you didn’t want m-me around any-anymore, so I thought, I thought you were t-through w-with me.” I hate this! I hate crying in front of him! But the relief that flooded through me broke the dam I had built to contain my emotions.

“No!” Slendie cries, his composure crumbling. “If I tired of you, you would not be alive. But I could never tire of you. The reason I did not want you around me is that, well, I was researching matters concerning you.”

“What matters?” I ask him, a hiccup escaping my lips. At least the crying slowed a bit.

“There is something different about you, [f/n],” he tells me seriously. “You are human, yet not quite. Similar to Jeff and Toby, you have an aura about you that makes you different from the average human. And yet, you’re not exactly like Jeff and Toby, or I would know it. I have not met one like you, so your circumstances are rather curious to me. But….some of the information I have gathered could concern you. I do not want to worry you, so I tried to keep you away from all of it.”

“Why would it worry me?” I ask.

Slendie merely shakes his head. “I want to make sure my information is accurate before I inform you. But, will you stay with me?”

“Yes,” I reply softly. “Honestly, I’ve grown rather attached to you and the others.”

Slendie squeezes me slightly, and if he had facial features, something tells me he would be smiling. “[f/n]?” he ventures.

“Yes?”

“I have grown rather fond of you. That is, what I mean to say is, I have fallen in love with you,” he tells me, nervousness slipping into his words.

My face flushes in heat as I stare at him, wide eyed. “I-I…,” I stumble out. I never realized it. And what about me? These feelings I have for Slendie, is it love? It all hits me in a rush. Yes, this is love. I’ve never met someone as good to me as Slendie is, and I’ve fallen for him harder than I thought could be possible. Haha, I’m truly crazy. “I love you, too.” I tell him.

He manages to life a hand to stroke my hair off of my tear stained face. “Shall we return home?” he asks me, loving warmth wrapped around his words.

I smile lovingly at him in return. “Of course,” I respond warmly.

Turns out, even monsters can be loved.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

“Ben?” I call to the powered off T.V. It has been turned off for days now, meaning days have passed since I’ve last seen Ben. It has me really worried. Is he sick? Did he run into some kind of problem? Does he need help? Without Ben around for me to ask questions, I had turned to Slendie, but he tells me there is nothing to worry about. Ben is simply remaining in the digital world, for whatever reason. But the worry is still there, and I wonder if he is merely avoiding me. If so, what did I do? Is it because I kept beating him at video games?

“Ben, please answer me,” I beg. Silence. Well, I don’t want to piss him off, but maybe if I play Majora’s Mask, he’ll interact with me. So I turn on the T.V.,place the cartridge into the console, and grab the controller. The menu pops up, but instead of clicking my file, I click the one titled BEN. I roam around for a while, playing the game normally and hoping Ben will show up. I play for hours straight, but still no Ben. But I’m not one to give up, so I keep playing despite my body complaining.

Eventually, text shows up saying, ‘You’ve met a terrible fate.’

“Ben?” I call. “What’s going on?”

‘You should have left when you had the chance,’ new text says.

I scoff at the message. “Oh, sure, just let me waltz right out of here,” I say sarcastically. “Seriously, though, I don’t want to leave. Believe it or not, I’m having fun here. I’ve always fantasised being in this situation. I admit, at first, I was utterly terrified. But now that we’re friends, I think everything is actually pretty awesome here.”

I stay silent for a moment, something dawning on me. “Do you want to get rid of me?” I ask quietly. Fear edges into me at the thought. Am I an annoyance to him now? What if he decides to get rid of me? Out of everyone here, Ben is the only one who doesn’t kill anybody. He just scares the shit out of people. I thought I was safe with him, but what if I’m wrong?

But suddenly Ben’s face appears on the screen, eying me. “Why do you like it here?” he questions me.

I’m caught off guard, but I recover enough to respond. “Are you kidding me? Everyone here is like straight out of a horror story. I worship this stuff! Plus, I get to play so many video games with the best gaming partner ever.”

Ben’s lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smile, but he still looks forlorn. “I kidnapped you. You’re a normal human being, even if something seems different about you. Me, I’m just a digitised ghost. We’re utterly different. You don’t belong here. You should just leave.”

I cross my arms stubbornly. “Ben, get out of there,” I demand.

He scoffs at me. “Who are you to tell me what to do?” he asks challengingly.

“A normal human being,” I respond. “Please, Ben, just do it.” He doesn’t argue, and soon he materializes in front of me. I lift my hand and ruffle his hair, then move my hand to his cheek to pinch his skin. “Ouch!”

“Some ghost you are,” I say as I poke at his cheek. “What kind of ghost can be physically touched? And can have awesome powers that control the digital world? You’re the coolest ghost ever, if you ask me.” His cheeks color at my compliment, and I continue. “Everyone here is different, you know. The fact that I’m not like you guys at all makes me different, too, so I’m not exactly normal. But Ben, I’ll ask again. Do you want to get rid of me?”

“No!” he exclaims a little too loudly. He clears his throat embarrassedly and tries again. “No. I just thought you wanted to leave, is all.”

“Well, I don’t, so if you’re done brooding, let’s get our game on,” I say with a grin as I toss him a controller. I insert the first game I find, too thrilled that everythings resolved to care what we play.

However, before we can start the game, Ben says, “[f/n]?”

“Hmm?” I hum.

He edges close to me, his finger tracing my lips. My heart jumps to my throat as he smirks at me. “What kind of ghost can be physically touched,” he murmurs as he spreads his hand across my cheek. “What kind of ghost falls in love with a human?”

“B-Ben what are y-you-,” I stumble out, but he interrupts me.

“I love you,” he tells me, his voice husky.

“I, um, I, uh,” I stutter out. I swallow heavily and scramble away from him. My heart pounds rapidly, and I can’t deny that I, too, am in love. But my heart is beating too fast and my breathing is too irregular for me to speak. Ben looks stung, like I had slapped him. I quickly grab my phone and start rapidly clicking buttons. I shyly hold up the phone, the message, ‘I love you, too,’ displayed on it.

Ben blinks in surprise, but then breaks into a wide grin. “Then come here and be my player two,” he demands. I smile warmly at him as I scoot over to where he is. I settle beside him, but then he says, “Nope, wrong spot.” His hands grip my shoulders and suddenly I find myself sitting in his lap. “That’s better.”

I bite down the giddy giggle that bubbles in my throat, and instead say, “Let’s play.”

He seriously is the best gaming partner ever.

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

“Jeff?” I say questioningly. “What are you doing?” One minute we’re watching a horror movie, the next he’s all up in my face. His eyes are narrowed like a snake’s as he inspects me.

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts.

“That’s never good,” I say with a smile.

But he ignores my comment. “What is it about you?”

“Um, what do you mean?” I ask, confused. His hand reaches out and tugs a strand of my hair. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Why won’t I kill you?” he asks to himself, a question that makes me nervous. Honestly, I don’t know the answer to that question. And if Jeff doesn’t either, what reason does he have to keep me alive? His eyes glint with confusion and something else, something dangerous.

“Jeff?” I call his name a bit fearfully. My eyes widen when he slowly pulls out his knife. “Jeff!” I see hesitation flash in his eyes, but it doesn’t stop his knife from swinging through the air. I swiftly throw myself to the ground, avoiding the knife. I scramble to my feet and dash to the doorway. I feel a hand grip my arm roughly and I am tossed to the floor. Jeff’s face is soon close to mine as he pins me to the ground. He lifts the knife, as if to stab me, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

“Why?” he hisses. “I could kill my family! But why can’t I kill you?”

Tears pour down my face as I start to sob. “Jeff, do you hate me?” I ask, my voice trembling. I could be begging for my life, yet that is the question that spills from my mouth.

Jeff doesn’t respond as he stares at me. Tears continue to trickle down my face as I stare into his eyes. Eventually, I hear the knife clatter to the ground. “No, I don’t,” he whispers as he wipes the tears off my face. “I thought I didn’t need anyone. Family, friends, nobody. Yet you prance into my life, and suddenly I have someone I need. I hate it.”

I swallow my tears as I lift my hand. I stroke his cheek softly, refusing to remove my eyes from his. “If you hate it, why don’t you kill me? I’ll be gone and you won’t need me anymore.” What the hell am I saying? But yet, the words spill forth from my mouth, my heart painfully throbbing with the question. I….I love Jeff. I love him, but if he wants to be rid of me….The thought stabs at my heart as I stare at him, my eyes begging for his answer.

“That’s just it. I can’t!” he exclaims. “The thought of you being gone hurts, and it shouldn’t. I threw all negative feelings away. I always felt so, so good afterwards. And when you came along, I felt even better! But then I started imagining you leaving, or you dying, and I became scared. Me, scared, for Christ’s sake! And I felt anguish and loneliness, feelings I had sworn to never feel again. So I wanted to get rid of you, to get rid of the source of those emotions. But….I couldn’t.” 

“I won’t leave,” I say softly. “You’re a jerk, you know that? You steal me away from my life, but not only that, you steal my heart to boot! I love you, Jeff, and it kills me. You go and do things that hurt me like this, but then you show me a part of yourself that reminds me of a scared child. I don’t know how I should feel about you!” I sniffle as more tears leak from my eyes. Damn my heart for falling for a psychopath!

“You love me?” Jeff asks incredulously.

“Yes, damn it!” I snap. “Despite everything you’ve put me through, I’ve come to need you, too. You’re not all bad, you know. Like how you’re so protective of me, or how you always try to make me smile, or how you’re always making me laugh with your snide remarks…,” I notice Jeff is smirking at me at this point. I blush embarrassedly as I tear my gaze from his eyes.

However, his hand forces me to look back at him. “Besides losing you, you know what else I was scared of?” he asks.

“What?” I mumble.

“The thought that you would never love me,” he responds. “You see, turns out I fell in love with you. But I never thought you’d feel the same.” I can’t help it as sobs start to shake my body, my system overloaded with relief. Alarmed, Jeff sits up, bringing me with him. He holds me against him as he rubs my back comfortably. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, his voice coated in guilt.

“I-I thought y-you w-were going to, to kill me!” I sob. “Th-that you hated me!”

“I love you,” he whispers over and over as he rocks me soothingly. I sob until all of the fear, tension, and anguish is out of my system. Then, when it’s all over, I let love wash over me.

“I love you too, you idiot,” I mumble against his neck. I feel him shiver as my lips move against his skin. “And if you ever do something like that to me again, I’m going to use all those self-defense moves you taught me against you.”

He laughs at my threat. “Trust me, darling, it’ll never happen again! You’re my property, and I can’t damage my treasure.”

Why did I have to fall for an idiot? Idiot or not, though, he’s officially my idiot.

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

“Hey, Toby I-Toby?” I stop in mid sentence when I see that Toby is hunched over as he sits on his bed. Gloominess surrounds the air like a heavy fog, something that is extremely abnormal for Toby. His head is cradled in his hands, depression weighing him down. “Toby, what’s wrong?” His head shifts as he glances in my direction, but he doesn’t respond. I quietly sit on the bed beside him. “You can talk to me.”

“I know why I was drawn to you,” he says quietly.

“What do you mean?” I gently ask him.

“When I first met you, I mistook you for my sister,” he continues. “My sister, she died a long time ago. You had a warm, welcoming air about you. When I saw you, I immediately felt at home. Like I did with my sister.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” I tell him sadly as I rub his back comfortingly.

“I had amnesia,” he tells me abruptly. “I didn’t remember her, or anything about my past. But now, I remember everything.” His body starts to tremble as his twitching increases in frequency. “I-I killed h-him! I b-burned everything! I-I-I-!”

I stop his ranting as I pull him into my arms. “Hush, now,” I whisper gently. “It’s ok, Toby, I’m right here for you. It’s alright.”

He holds on to me desperately as he trembles violently. He takes deep, shuddering breaths before continuing. “I became a m-monster. I k-killed my own dad, I b-burned my house. I destroyed m-my family.”

“Why?” I ask him as I stroke his head. At this point, Toby killing people doesn’t phase me (a fact that bothers me, but it’s a fact nonetheless). But for some reason, he’s really shaken up by this revelation. I need to know why he was driven to be who he is now.

His nails dig into my back as he tries to explain, but I ignore the pain. “I-I was tired. Of dealing w-with my d-dad. His beatings, his dr-drunkness, his shouting. I couldn’t d-deal with the abuse an-anymore. With my si-sister gone, I just couldn’t. So I k-killed him. And forgot e-everything.”

“Oh, Toby,” I breath as I hold him even tighter. I feel a fury burn inside of me at the thought of Toby’s dad abusing him. How dare he! “It wasn’t your fault! Your dad had no right to do what he did, you didn’t deserve it. He was a worthless piece of shit who wasn’t even capable of loving his own son. He deserved what happened to him. You are not a monster.”

“I-I’m not?” he whimpers.

“Of course you’re not. You’re human, just like me. Nothing more, nothing less,” I assure him.

His grip on me relaxes as he calms down. “[f/n]?” he says questioningly.

“Yes?”

“I really love you,” he says as he snuggles against my neck.

“W-what?” I stumbled out, my heart picking up in pace.

“I love you lots!” he tells me, his usual cheerfulness returning to his words.

I bury my face in his shoulder, his hair tickling my face. I find it hard to breath, let alone speak! But I have to say the words that have been floating around in my head for a long time now. “I love you, too,” I mumble. He pulls away so he can rub his nose against mine. “T-T-Toby! No, stop!” I don’t think my heart can take it!

“Say it again!” he demands.

“I-I love you,” I say shyly.

“Again!”

“No!” I cry.

“Aww, please?” he begs.

“I have a lifetime to tell you I love you, ok?” I tell him.

“I love you,” he tells me warmly.

I fell in love with such a goofball. No matter what others say, he’s no monster.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

“Jack, can you please explain yourself?” I ask, irritated and confused. It’s the middle of the night, and I wake up to find a blue mask watching me silently. Hey, at least I avoided having a heart attack after screaming my lungs out!

“I was hungry,” Jack mutters.

“And?” I prod.

“I was going to eat your liver,” he says bluntly. Wait, what!?

“What!?” I shriek. “Jack, get off me!”

“But I don’t want your liver, after all,” he continues. “I want your heart.” He trails his finger from where my liver would be to where my heart is, causing said heart to beat uncontrollably.

“Are you being serious?” I ask nervously. Maybe Jack is pulling my leg? I really hope so. But sadly, he’s not. As he pulls out a surgical knife, my stomach drops. “Jack, no!” I shove him off me, dashing for the door. I make it out and I continue to run aimlessly down the halls, hoping to outrun him. But Jack is extremely fast, and quiet on his feet. One glance behind me reveals he is right on my heels. An intake of air meant to catch my breath becomes a shrill scream as I feel myself being tackled to the floor. I struggle against him, but all my effort is futile.

“Shh,” Jack breaths to silence me. “It’s ok. It won’t hurt.”

“I’ll die, Jack!” I sob.

“No, it’ll be a transplant,” he tells me, trying to be reassuring. But it fails epicly as I try to struggle harder. “Then your heart will belong to me.”

“Why do you even want my heart?” I ask him, tears choking me.

“Because I don’t want anyone else to have it. You belong to me, and me only.”

“What?” I say, utterly confused. “You don’t need to cut out my heart for me to belong to you! That’s not how it works!”

He tilts his head in confusion. “But if I have it, no one else will.”

“But that doesn’t mean I’ll belong to you,” I say, trying to remain calm. Surely I can talk him out of this. Jack has done some pretty weird shit for as long as I’ve known him, but he is still able to be sensible. “In order to belong to you, I have to choose to belong to you.”

His grip on me relaxes as my words soak in. “Then, do you choose to belong to me?” he asks.

“It depends,” I say softly. “Why do you need me to belong to you?”

“Because…,” he trails. “Because, I….I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. Your answer determines if I can belong to you or not,” I push.

“There is a human word for it. What was it?” he asks himself. I say nothing as I wait for him to think about it. Eventually, he whispers, “Love. I think I am in love with you.”

I sigh in relief. “If I belong to you, does that mean you will never kill me or cut me up?” I ask. I have to be sure!

“I would never kill you!” Jack exclaims, louder than I have ever heard him. “And I would have no reason to ever cut you up.”

“Good,” I say with a warm smile. “Because I love you, too. My heart belongs to you, without you having to cut it out. But please, can you get off of me now?”

“Yes,” he replies as he helps me to my feet. His hand continues to grip mine, spreading warmth to my cold hand.

“And please, don’t ever, ever do something like that again,” I demand sternly.

“Ok,” he replies, sounding embarrassed as well as guilty. I guess he realizes that his behavior was way too much.

“Good. Now come on, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted. After,” I emphasise, “you put away that knife.”

“Ok. Can I sleep with you?” he asks, sounding like a little boy.

“Of course, but no funny business,” I say with a smile as I pull him to my bedroom.

He’s utterly dangerous, but truly, he’s just different from everyone. But I know I can handle him, because I understand him best. I love my psycho, despite everything. Maybe I’m a psycho, too?


	5. When He Kisses You

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

When He Kisses You

Well, it’s official. I’m a psycho, too. Why else would I date a psychopathic killer? But, you know, considering my odd interests, I can’t say I’m surprised. Plus, I’m in love, and that’s all that matters. Lately, though, I’ve been wanting to feel closer with my wacko boyfriend. But I wonder, how I will I go about doing that?

Slenderman:

“[f/n], you have been staring intensely at my face for the past ten minutes. What is on your mind?” Slendie asks me.

“Oh, nothing, just wondering about something,” I reply absentmindedly.

“What, may I ask, are you wondering about?”

“Just, well, how do you function without lips?” I ask.

“My powers allow me to project my thoughts into another’s mind. As for food and beverage, I require no real nourishment. However, I thought you had that figured out?” he responds. 

“I did! But that’s not what I was wondering,” I tell him. My face starts to heat up at the thought of what I’m trying to ask. “You know what, I’ll just show you what I mean.” I move closer to him, my face becoming close to his. Hesitantly, I lean forward and press my lips on his smooth skin where his lips would of been. Blushing madly, I pull back and stare heatedly at my feet. “I was curious if kissing meant anything to you.” 

I peek up shyly to find his white face dyed red. “Um, yes, I am quite interested in kissing. However,” suddenly, his hand grabs mine and tugs me into an embrace, “I’m more interested in the feel of your skin.” His hand slides up my shirt, his fingers trailing the skin on my back. My skin erupts into a trail of sparks wherever his fingers go.

“Ah!” I cry in pleasure, pressing tighter against him. “Slendie!”

Chuckling warmly at my response, he removes his hand from my back and places it on my cheek. “You are a very warm, soft creature, [f/n]. I am very interested in you.” He brings his face close to mine, and I respond by pressing my lips against his skin.

Pulling away, I smirk up at him. “Wow, Slendie, I didn’t realize how handsy you are,” I say, a laugh in my voice.

“I have my own curiosities as well,” he responds.

My lips feel so warm! Slendie’s skin is warm and soft as well. I’m glad lips aren’t required to feel this way! 

******************************************************************************

BEN:

“Take this!” I shout as I rapidly press against the buttons on my controller, performing a combo attack. My character tears Ben’s character up in a series of swift slices with his sword. Ben’s characters falls to the ground, his health diminished to nothing. “Ha! I win!” I turn to look at Ben, only to find he’s laying on the ground as if slain. “Ben, what are you doing?”

“I’m dead,” he deadpans.

“Of course you are, you went up against me,” I respond proudly.

“You’re going to have to revive me,” he tells me, ignoring my gloating.

I roll my eyes. “Uh huh, sure. And how may I go about doing that?” I respond, humoring him. 

“You’re going to have to give me the kiss of life,” he says seriously.

“What?” I screech, my face becoming hot. “No way!” Ben doesn’t respond, and instead continues to pretend being dead. I poke at his motionless body. “Come on, Ben, let’s continue our game.” He still doesn’t respond. “Fine, I’m playing without you!”

However, after playing the game for five minutes on my own, I find the game utterly boring without Ben. I glare at his ‘corpse’ before exclaiming, “Fine! I’ll revive you!” I gulp as I bring my face closer and closer to his. However, the closer I get, the faster my heart beats. So I tightly close my eyes as I inch forward. Soon, I feel my lips press lightly against the soft skin of Ben’s lips. Pulling away, I open my eyes to find Ben smirking at me. Suddenly, Ben tackles me to the ground.

“Now you’re dead,” he tells me. “Looks like I’ll have to revive you.”

“Ben-!” I begin, but I’m interrupted by Ben’s lips. His kiss is not a mere peck on the lips. No, his lips devour mine hungirly as they move smoothly against my own. “Mmph!” I murmur against the kiss, but he ignores it and instead nibbles on my bottom lip. I gasp at the sensation, and Ben swoops in. His tongue explores the cavern of my mouth, and I can’t help but hum in delight.

When he pulls away, my breath comes out in puffs of hot air. “You’re revived now,” he tells me smugly. However, I’m too stunned with pleasure to pick myself back up. My lips feel swollen, my skin is flushed, and my mind and heart is racing.

But eventually, I recover enough to bolt up and shove Ben, albeit playfully. “Jeez! You’re supposed to be like Link, not like a fairy! Quit it with all this ‘revival’ bullshit!”

He laughs at me as he says, “Well, I for one certainly feel alive after that kiss.”

I blush heatedly as I mockingly glare at him. I won’t admit it, but I too feel alive after such a kiss.

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

“Does it hurt?” I blurt out without thinking. It’s a question I’ve been thinking about for a while now, and this time, I can’t help but say what I’m thinking.

“Huh?” Jeff says, not getting what I’m asking.

“The scar on your lips, does it hurt?” I elaborate.

“Sometimes,” Jeff says curtly as he looks away from me.

“Do you...mind if I ask about it?” I carefully ask.

“What is it?” he replies, looking back at me. Good, at least he doesn’t seem mad at me.

“How did you get that scar?” I ask.

“I did it to myself,” he replies.

“Why?”

“So I’ll always smile, always and forever!” he replies.

I ponder this for a moment, and something just doesn’t settle right. “Why do you need to always smile?” I prod.

“So I’ll always be happy,” he replies cheerfully, but I can detect it. The bitterness hiding behind his words.

“A smile doesn’t always mean someone is happy,” I tell him solemnly.

“What are you talking about, I’m always happy!”

“But you said it hurts sometimes,” I respond softly.

He stares at me, searching my eyes. But at the same time, I can tell he is searching within himself. “I had carved this smile because I was tired of feeling, I don’t know..empty,” he tells me. “And, you know, it worked. But sometimes...sometimes it doesn’t. Sometimes I think about what I did to Liu, my brother, and I just don’t feel like smiling anymore.”

I walk over to him and gently place my fingers on the scar. “Does it hurt right now?” I ask, my voice almost a whisper.

He doesn’t reply right away, instead staring into my eyes a moment longer. “Yes,” he eventually replies.

“I’ll try to make it feel better,” I tell him as I inch closer to him. I stare into his eyes lovingly before gently placing my lips on the scar. I peck it multiple times, trailing my lips with each kiss until I’ve kissed every inch of the scar. I pull away and place one more kiss on his forehead before asking, “Feel better?”

He gazes back at me, open and vulnerable. “Yes, I feel amazing,” he replies.

“For the record, I love your smile,” I tell him with a smile of my own. He responds by swooping down and placing his lips against mine. I always imagined our first kiss would be rough, considering how Jeff is, but the kiss is so soft and gentle that I feel myself melting.

“Thanks, [f/n],” he tells me when he pulls away.

“No problem,” I respond. “Let me know whenever the scar hurts, I’ll try to help.”

He smirks at me before placing his finger on his lips. “Actually, it still kind of hurts,” he says teasingly. I roll my eyes and smile before leaning forward to kiss him again.

He may be rough around the edges, but sometimes, I see Jeff for what he truly is. Vulnerable. But I’ll always be there to try and heal his wounds.

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

I’m at my limit! After Toby became my boyfriend, he’s been avoiding me. Why? I don’t know, but I’m done waiting for him! Without Toby around, life at the Creepypasta Manor is rather lonely and boring. I feel like Toby is a drug and I’m currently going through withdrawal. So now I’m hunting down Toby, to find out what the heck is going on this time. Eventually, I locate him in the kitchen, happily tearing up a waffle. “Toby!” I exclaim.

He jumps at the sound of my voice. “[f-f-f-f-n]!” he stutters nervously. “Hey there! Actually, I was just about to take off, so-”

“Why are you avoiding me?” I interrupt him, crossing my arms.

“Um, w-what are you talking about? I-I’m not avoiding you!” he exclaims.

“Really? Then let’s spend today together,” I tell him.

“Ah, no, I, I got something to do!” he says, obviously lying.

I narrow my eyes as I stride closer to him. He jumps when our faces are close, my eyes glaring. “Toby,” I hiss, “what is going on?”

“I-I-I-I,” Toby swallows heavily before blurting out, “I want to kiss you!” His voice is squeaky as he exclaims that. 

I blink in surprise, stunned by his words. “What?”

“I want to kiss you! S-so I was nervous, and didn’t know what to do, but you smelled so good and looked so soft and-”

I interrupt his ramble by placing my lips on his mouthguard. Silence surrounds us as my lips stay in place for a while before pulling away. “If you wanted to kiss me, you should've just said so,” I inform him with a smile.

But suddenly, Toby tears off his mouthguard and I find his lips pressing fiercely against mine. I’m completely caught off guard, but I try to respond to his rapidly moving lips. When he pulls away, I’m breathing heavy, my face is flushed, and I think my heart is about to explode. But he doesn’t stop there, oh no, he doesn’t stop. He swoops down and licks my lips, causing me to gasp. His tongue grazes mine as he explores my mouth, and I think my heart just exploded.

He pulls away, sighing in contentment. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he explains as I’m left breathless.

Holy hell, who knew how...dominant Toby could be!

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

I open the door leading to Jack’s room, forgetting to knock. “Ah, sorry,” I begin to apologise for not knocking, but I stop when I find he is sleeping peacefully on his bed. Even when he is sleeping, he doesn’t take off his mask. Curious, I tip toe closer to him. I wave my hand in front of his face to make sure he is really sleeping. It’s hard to tell when he doesn’t have eyes. He doesn’t respond to my waving, so I know he’s asleep. I smile softly at his peaceful figure, finding him strangely innocent. But without the mask, I’m sure he’ll even look almost like a normal human. Still driven by curiosity, I carefully start to lift off his mask.

Wow, I was right. His mouth is parted ever so lightly as he softly breaths. His hair messily falls across his face, so I gently brush his hair out of the way. He looks so damn innocent! I never thought I would find the blue masked cannibal innocent. He stirs slightly, causing me to freeze up. But luckily, he remains in his slumber. I sigh in relief, then continue to inspect his face, storing the image in my memory. You know, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? I lean forward as I watch him for any movement indicating he is awake. Once I’m close enough, I lightly press my lips against his. I pull away, smiling at him lovingly, before turning to leave him so he can sleep in peace.

But suddenly, arms wrap around my waist and drag me into his bed. I feel his nose nuzzle the back of my neck, and I suppress a startled gasp. I hold my hands against my chest as I hold my breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jack doesn’t move, nor does he say anything. I let out my breath as I carefully peek behind me, to see if he’s already asleep again. But as my face cranes in his direction, his lips suddenly press against mine. Not willing to stay in this uncomfortable position, I pull away then squirm around until I’m facing him. As soon as I’m situated, his lips press against mine once more. My eyes drift shut as his lips move softly against my own. Once air is needed, I open my eyes to stare into his eyeless sockets. “I can’t tell if you’re awake or not,” I whisper.

“I’m awake,” he tells me. “Thanks for the wake up call, it’s a lot better than the ‘alarm clock’ Slenderman had given me.”

“No problem,” I tell him with a soft giggle. But then he flips me over, his face looming above my own. “Jack?” His lips press against mine with much more passion. My hands roam to his back as he kisses me fiercely, my hands bunching up his black hoodie. His tongue grazes my lips, causing me to shiver in delight. I seize his tongue with mine as they twirl together.

When we pull apart, Jack breaths, “Alright, I got work to do. See you later, [f/n].” Speechless, I can only manage to nod. He shifts above me as he climbs out of bed, but he stops at the door. “Oh, and can I get goodnight kisses, too?”

I gulp heavily at the thought of what those goodnight kisses can lead to. “Sure,” I croak out.

Damn, I didn’t think he would be, but Jack is a good kisser.


	6. When You Wear His Clothes

Notes: [f/n]= first name

I don’t know what to call the cloth Toby wears on his mouth, so I’m calling it a mouthguard. *shrugs*

When You Wear His Clothes

Out of boredom, I decide to explore my boyfriend’s room a bit, just a little bit mind you! I wonder what I’ll find….

Slenderman:

Slendie’s room is rather boring, truthfully. He keeps everything simple, except for one little detail, that detail being his desk covered by a bunch of notes with weird messages. I’ve been busying myself by looking through the notes, but after awhile, it starts to become rather boring. So I move on to his closet, to see what skeletons he’s hiding (God, please let there seriously be no skeletons). When I open it, I’m a bit relieved (if a bit disappointed) to find the closet to only be filled with a bunch of suits. I wonder, what would I look like wearing one? Slendie’s much taller than me, and the sight of me trying to fit one of his suits amuses me. So, with nothing else better to do, I pluck one of the suits off of its hanger.

I carefully fit my arms through the suit’s long sleeves, only the sleeves are much too long for me. My hands are nowhere to be seen as the sleeves dangle past my hips. What’s worse is I don’t even need the pants, for the shirt almost looks like a dress on me. Slendie has no mirror in his room (why need one when he has no face?) so I head towards the bathroom. Luckily, I don’t run into anyone on the way there. When I see myself in the mirror, I giggle a bit to myself. I look ridiculous! I wave around my arm to watch one of the sleeves flap about.

Satisfied, I walk out of the room. Only, I’m blocked by a familiar black suit. My eyes trail upwards to meet Slendie’s faceless head. “Oh, um, Slendie, I was just, uh, trying on your suit,” I explain hastily.

He doesn’t respond, and instead he quietly inspects me. I fidget under his gaze, feeling much more smaller when I’m in his suit. Out of everything I expected him to say, I didn’t expect him to say, “You look adorable.”

I blush at the compliment. “Thanks, but I look ridiculous,” I say shyly.

He chuckles at me. “You look so tiny. In fact,” he bends over and scoops me into his arms, “I want to hold you close when you look like this.”

I bury my face against his chest as he presses me close. The smell of him surrounds me everywhere, the smell of the forest. I feel like I’m hidden from the world as Slendie’s arms encase me, his scent wrapped around me.

I’ve never felt more at home.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

“.....Why is this here?” I ask to myself as I hold up a Link costume. A note flutters off of the costume, so I bend over and grab it.

Written on the note is, ‘Hey, figured you would like to cosplay me. Enjoy! Love, Ben.’ I can hear the snicker he had while writing this note in my mind. I don’t mind cosplay, so I’m actually glad he bought me this, even if it was bought in a teasing manner. I’ll show him, watch me pull off the look! Determined, I pull on the costume. After checking a mirror, I determine I look pretty good.

Filled with confidence, I stride to the television and call his name, “Ben!” When the television flickers on, I wear a smirk as I place my hands on my hips. “What do you think?” What I did not expect was for him to turn beet red. After standing in that same pose for so long, I start to feel embarrassed as his gaze drills holes in me. I cough a bit, hinting for him to hurry up and answer me.

“You’re actually wearing it?” he asks, dumbfounded. 

“Well, yeah! Link is badass, so I couldn’t resist cosplaying him. Why, do I look bad?” I ask a bit nervously. I didn’t think I looked bad, but….

“No, just the opposite!” Ben blurts outs. He recovers and tries to look smooth. “You look like you’re my property.”

I roll my eyes at him, but I can’t help but wear a relieved smile. “Shouldn’t I technically be Link’s property in this getup?” I say teasingly.

He flickers in front of me, a mocking scowl on his face. “No, you’re mine,” he says possessively, then swoops down to steal a kiss from me.

When he pulls away, I say with a smirk, “Isn’t it kind of like you’re kissing yourself?”

He smiles seductively back. “Hey, selfcest can be kind of sexy,” he replies, gently pushing me against the wall as he kisses me harder.

I decide to ask how he knew my measurements at another time.

****************************************************************************** 

Jeff the Killer:

“I’m taking a shower,” Jeff informs me. “Want to join me?”

“No!” I shriek, blushing madly. Jeff flashes a smirk at me before starting to lift his hoodie, revealing his chest. “Jeff, no, I’m still in the room!” I cry as I cover my eyes with my hands. 

“So? You’re my lover,” he says, and I feel cloth cover me as Jeff tosses the hoodie at me. “I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere.”

“You better be dressed when you get back!” I yell after him. Jeez, now I’m all hot and flustered! “Jerk,” I grumble to myself as I inspect the hoodie in my hands. Hmm….I check to make sure he’s gone, finding the coast to be clear. Alone, I lift the hoodie to my face, taking a big whiff of it. It smells just like Jeff, the smell stimulating my senses and making my heart warm. I tug on the hoodie, finding it to be just a little bit big on me.

With the warmth of his hoodie and his scent surrounding me, it’s almost like I’m being embraced by Jeff. I hug my arms around me, relishing the feel of the hoodie. I can’t help the soft smile on my face as my head and senses is filled with Jeff.

However, I didn’t think I’d fall asleep on his bed wearing his hoodie. I didn’t realize how tired I was, and the warmth of the hoodie lulled me to sleep. “[f/n], what are you doing?” a familiar voice asks me.

My eyes flutter open, Jeff’s face coming into focus. I’d bolt up if it wasn’t for the fact that his face is inches from my own. “Jeff!” I cry, a blush settling on my face. “Sorry, you left it with me, and I wanted to try it on, I didn’t mean to sleep with it on….,” I trail off as his eyes travel up and down my body. Which doesn’t help my blush.

“I like it,” he tells me. “There’s something about you wearing my clothes that makes me want to do stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” I shyly ask.

His eyes gleam with desire. “I’ll show you,” he huskily tells me, and whatever distance we had is closed by his lips.

I gotta say, wearing the hoodie was nice, but with Jeff kissing me….I kind of want him to take it off. 

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

“[f/n], try this on!” Toby exclaims excitedly, thrusting his goggles towards me.

Me, I stare at him like he’s crazy (ignoring the fact that he actually is crazy). “Uh, why?” I ask.

“Because! I want to see how you’ll look in it,” he explains.

Doubtfully, I grab the goggles and place them over my eyes. “How do I look?” I ask him, feeling like I look silly.

“You look good,” he assures me. He hastily pulls off his mouthguard and hands it to me. “Now put this on!”

Even though I’m confused, I obediently put on the mouthguard. “And?” I press. Then he starts to lift off his hoodie, revealing his chest. “Toby! I’m right here!”

He chuckles at me before pulling the hoodie down on my head. “Put this on, too,” he demands.

I groan at him as I tug on the hoodie. As I’m readjusting the goggles so they fit right, I turn to Toby exaggeratedly and ask, “Why on earth am I wearing this?”

“Because you look really cute wearing my clothes!” he explains cheerfully. He steps closer to me, his bare chest painfully obvious. “And, you look really sexy, too.”

Well I highly doubt I look sexy wearing goggles and a mouthguard, I’m too distracted by Toby’s sexiness to care. “I think you look better in them,” I mumble, trying to avoid looking at him. However, when he tackles me to the ground, I can’t help but look at him. 

“Oh no, you look stunning,” he huskily insists. “Irresistible, in fact.” He presses his lips against the mouthguard, and I desperately don’t want it on anymore. But before I can yank it off, his lips move to my neck, pressing softly against my bare skin. I whimper against the contact, and I can feel Toby smirk against my skin. “But the mouthguard has to go,” he says as he yanks it off himself. He presses his lips against my own, and I thankfully respond.

I think we can both agree that sometimes, it’s better to go without the mouthguard.

*****************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

“Jack, are you in here?” I call into his bedroom. Damn, he’s always disappearing on me! The man’s like a shadow: there one minute, gone the next. I’m about to look somewhere else when I notice a familiar blue mask laying on a table. Walking closer, I find it to be Jack’s mask. What is he doing walking around without it? I pick it up, inspecting it closely. Why does Jack even wear it, anyways? Probably to make him look otherworldly or something.

Curious, I place the mask on. Jack doesn’t bother keeping a mirror in his room, so I walk to a bathroom. With the mask on, I kind of look like him. You know, except I have eyes. With the mask still on, I return to Jack’s bedroom. However, I didn’t expect him to be there when I got back. He stares at me, then points out, “That’s my mask.”

“Yeah, I know,” I reply, a bit embarrassed to be found wearing it. “I’ll give it back.”

“No need,” Jack replies, taking off the mask and tossing it. He then proceeds to drag me to his bed, pinning me down.

“Jack!” I squeal as he starts kissing my neck.

“I didn’t want the mask,” he tells me as he places kisses on my neck. “It gets in the way.”

Wait, does that mean…“Were you looking for me?” I ask. That would explain why he left his mask behind.

“Yes,” he softly replies against my skin.

“Oh,” I breath, distracted by his lips as they trails kisses on my collarbone. His tongue darts from his mouth and licks my skin. I moan in delight as he tastes me.

“You take delicious, [f/n],” Jack says before nibbling softly at my skin.

“Ah!” I cry as he bites down a bit harder. He suckles and nibbles at my skin, leaving behind a mark. His lips trail around my neck as he leaves various marks.

Needless to say, I had to keep my neck covered for a while to hide the various hickies he left me.


	7. When You're Sick

Notes: [f/n]= first name

When You’re Sick

Lately, I haven’t been feeling well. It seems like a normal cold, but….something’s different. It feels worse than that, like my very core of being is sick. It’s hard to explain, but it’s terrible. It’s almost like something is, I don’t know, changing in me. While I’m bedridden with whatever is ailing me, my boyfriend is fretting about trying to take care of me.

I hope I get better soon.

Slenderman:

I sigh in relief as Slendie places a cold, wet rag on my burning forehead. “Thanks,” I croak out.

“No problem. Now here, take this medicine,” Slendie orders as he hands me two little pills. I weakly grab the pills and pop them in my mouth. Slendie holds a glass of water to my lips as I drink down the pills. “I’ll be back, I’m going to make you some soup. Rest while I’m gone.”

Irrational fear grips at my heart at the thought of Slendie leaving me, but I beat it down. What am I so scared of? “Ok, I will,” I tell him. I can tell Slendie is extremely worried, and I don’t want to worry him even more by acting scared. I watch him until he is no longer within my line of blurry sight. When he’s gone, my eyes slip shut as I fall into a feverish sleep. Voices whisper in my mind, telling me things that don’t make sense. I want the voices to stop.

I am broken free from the nightmare when Slendie’s cool hand presses against my forehead. “Hey,” Slendie says softly. “Sorry to wake you. The soup is done, though, and you should eat it hot.”

I struggle into a sitting position. “It’s ok, I was having a nightmare,” I say with a smile, relieved to be free from it.

“What kind of nightmare?” Slendie immediately asks, alarm slipping into his words.

“It wasn’t a big deal, just a bunch of voices whispering stuff I couldn’t make out,” I explain, confused as to why Slendie is so concerned about a nightmare. I watch as his fingers tightly grip the spoon and his body tenses up. “Why, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Slendie relies, his voice gruff. He forcibly relaxes his grip on the spoon as he dips it into the soup. He holds a spoonful of soup in front of my mouth, steam rising from the simple broth. “Here, say ‘ah’.”

“Ah,” I say as I open my mouth for him. He places the spoonful into my mouth, and the lightly flavored broth slips smoothly down my throat. I don’t push the subject, and instead silently allow Slendie to feed me. I’m much too sick to work up an effort to force Slendie to tell me what’s on his mind.

I manage to finish off all the broth, which is able to settle in my stomach without issues. “Now get some more rest,” Slendie gently demands. “I’ll be right here while you sleep.”

“Thank you,” I whisper as I softly fall into sleep. With Slendie around, I’m sure I won’t have nightmares.

What I don’t see as I’m sleeping is Slendie nervously pulling out a book as he scours its pages for an answer.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

“No, lay down,” Ben demands as he forces me down.

“I don’t want to,” I whine. I had fallen asleep the last time I laid down, and I was haunted by voices whispering things I couldn’t make out, but left me with a sense of dread.

“Too bad, you’re sick,” Ben says firmly. He lifts the covers and crawls into bed with me.

“No, Ben, you’ll get sick!” I cry.

“I’m a ghost, I can’t get sick,” Ben informs me. Right, I forgot he couldn’t get sick. I don’t protest further as he takes me into his arms and rests my head on his chest.

“I feel terrible,” I croak out. I honestly feel like crying, but I don’t want to look like a big baby.

“I know, I remember what it feels like to be sick. If you sleep, you’ll feel better,” he tells me.

“I don’t want to,” I mumble. “I keep having nightmares.”

I feel his cool lips press softly against my feverish forehead. “It’s ok, I’m here. I’ll fight off all of your nightmares.”

I snuggle my face against his chest, my fear starting to melt away with Ben by my side. I even think the medicine is starting to kick in. Relaxed, I fall into a peaceful sleep as Ben holds me. Even in my sleep, I can feel him softly brush his fingers through my hair, making sure it doesn’t get in the way.

This time, I dream of Ben being my knight in shining armor as he gruesomely slays any monsters that appear.

******************************************************************************

Jeff The Killer:

“Blow,” Jeff demands as he holds a tissue to my nose. My nose had started to drip before I could grab a napkin, so Jeff swooped in with one.

However, it’s too embarrassing to blow into a tissue someone is holding for you. “I can do it myself,” I tell him as I take the tissue from his hand, and proceed to blow in it.

“Good, now get back in bed. I told you I’d grab anything you need, so quit getting out of it!” Jeff scolds. It’s strange, Jeff has been surprisingly fussy as he takes care of me. I didn’t think he’d want to deal with me while I’m sick, considering he had better things to do, but looks like I was wrong.

“Yes, sir,” I say, my nose already stuffed up again. I plop down onto the bed, unwilling to pull the covers up due to my body being too hot. I rest my eyes for awhile, feeling very tired, but unwilling to go back to sleep. The last time I went to sleep, my dreams was plagued by incomprehensible voices. Well, I don’t think I can sleep anyways. I feel way too uncomfortably hot to do so. 

But then I feel a refreshingly cool, wet rag press against my forehead. I open my eyes to find Jeff dabbing at my face with a rag. He notices me watching, so he explains, “You looked really sweaty, so I thought this would help.”

“God, yes, it helps,” I say thankfully.

“I’ve been called God a lot,” Jeff says with a smirk as he continues to dab at my face. “There,” he says as he takes one last swipe at my face, “now you need to get some rest.”

“Don’t wanna,” I mumble.

“Too bad, you hafta,” Jeff says firmly. He fluffs my pillow for me, then stands back. “I’m going to go make you some food for when you wake up.”

Irrational fear grips at my heart, and I desperately reach out, weakly gripping at Jeff’s hoodie. “Don’t go,” I beg him.

He stares at me for a moment, confused, but then sighs. “Alright, I’ll stay by your side. But you have to eat at some point!”

“Yes, Mom,” I giggle, relieved that he isn’t leaving. I reach out my hand towards him. “Hold my hand until I fall asleep?” I’m pushing my luck, but it would make it easier for me to fall asleep. His cool hand wraps around mine, causing me to smile warmly at him. “Thank you.”

“No problem, now get to sleep,” he says, bossy as ever. “I want you to recover as soon as possible so I don’t have to tend to you anymore.”

“Yes, sir,” I say drowsily as sleep sneaks up on me.

As gruff as he acts, I know I can always rely on Jeff. 

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

“Here’s medicine, and ice packets, a thick blanket in case you get cold, some tissues,” Toby rambles as he tosses a bunch of items at me. After finding out I was sick, Toby went into complete hysteria mode. He had hurriedly carried me to bed, that’s right, carried, and then started gathering a whole bunch of supplies.

“Calm down, Toby,” I say soothingly. “Just hand me that medicine and some tissues.”

He obediently rushes to my side with the items in hand. Toby dashes to grab a cup of water and holds it for me as I drink down the pills. “There! Now, what else do you need?” he asks worriedly.

“Mmm,” I groan as I lean down against my pillow. I feel tired, so I want to sleep. I shouldn’t need Toby for anything else. But for some reason, I’m scared of being alone. “Can you stay by my side until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course!” he replies, crawling into bed with me.

“Wait, what if you get sick?” I ask, concerned.

“Ah, I don’t care about being sick!” he responds cheerfully. “I just want you to get better.”

“Thank you,” I say warmly as I snuggle against his chest.

As I fall into sleep, unidentifiable voices start whispering in my head. The voices whisper strange things I can’t make sense of, but they leave me with a sense of dread. My fear builds up until I am startled awake, my heart pounding loudly. “Toby?” I call fearfully.

“[f/n], what’s the matter?” Toby asks with a gentle squeeze.

“I-I had a nightmare. There was a bunch of voices, and, and-,”

“It’s ok, [f/n],” Toby says calmly as he strokes my head. “I’m right here, nothing’s going to hurt you.”

I let loose a shaky breath as I cling to him. I listen to his steady heartbeat as he continues to stroke me, the gentle rhythm slowing down my heart. His heartbeat soothes me back into sleep, but this time, the voices are gone.

I always feel safe with Toby around.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

“My head is killing me,” I groan as I rub at my head. It feels like my brain is being squeezed painfully by my skull. Jack reaches over and starts massaging my head for me. “Thanks.”

“I’m going to get my specialized medicine, it will cure you in no time,” Jack informs me.

“Wait!” I cry as I grab his hoodie. “You told me that stuff is made from hard to find ingredients. You don’t have to waste it on me.”

“It is not a waste if it means I can cure you. I don’t like it when you are unwell,” he says calmly.

I smile thankfully at him, but I still don’t want him to leave me. But I have no real reason to keep him by my side, so I tell him, “Thanks, I appreciate it.” He nods at me and starts walking away. As I watch him get farther from me, I get more fearful, causing me to blurt out, “Please hurry.”

He walks back to my side and pats my head comfortingly. “I’ll go as fast as I can,” he assures me, then dashes out the door in that silent speediness he is known for. Still, I know it’ll take him some time to get the medicine made. I lay back down on the bed, my eyes drifting shut. But when voices start whispering nonsense to me, I want to wake up. I really want to wake up soon. Wake up, wake up, wake up!

“[f/n], I’m back,” Jack whispers, freeing me from the nightmare.

I bolt up, reaching blindly for Jack. I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me close. “Jack!” I cry, clinging to him tightly. “I had a nightmare, it was terrifying!”

“It’s fine now, the nightmare is gone,” he says soothingly as he rubs my back.

After comfortable silence has settled on us, and my heartbeat steadies to a slower rhythm, I reassure him, “It’s ok, I’m fine now.”

He pulls away and hands me the medicine. “Here, take this,” he commands.

I frown as I sniff at the smelly substance he hands me. “And you’re sure this is safe for human beings?” I ask skeptically.

“I wouldn’t give you anything if it was unsafe for you,” Jack reassures me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, bracing myself for the horrible taste to come. I toss my head back and dump the substance into my mouth, forcibly swallowing down the bitter gush of unknown ingredients. For my peace of mind, I decide I won’t question him about the ingredients. “Yuck!”

“Drink this,” Jack says as he hands me a cup of water. I swiftly grab it and chug down the water, but it doesn’t completely wash away the bitter aftertaste.

I know I’m not going back to sleep any time soon, so I ask Jack, “Can you read me a story?” He has quite the voice for storytelling, if you can get him to talk loud enough. But truthfully, I just want him to stay by my side. 

“Sure,” Jack replies, grabbing a book from his bookshelf.

No matter what, Jack always takes care of me. He’s so good to me.


	8. When He Tries to Save You

Notes: [f/n]= first name

P.O.V= Point of View

When He Tries To Save You

Pure darkness engulfs me, leaving me to float in endless shadows. Only one thing is visible to me: a mirror. As if being controlled by another force, my legs start to move me closer to the mirror. Once I’m close enough, I find the me who is not me reflected in the the glass. The person in the mirror looks like me, but different. The twisted smile on my reflected self’s face sends chills down my spine.

“Hello, [f/n],” my reflected self greets.

My own lips don’t move, for I find it difficult to speak. It’s like the darkness is choking out the air in me. But with some effort, I am able to force out, “Who…who are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” my reflection asks with mock surprise. “I’m you!”

I shake my head, not willing to believe my reflection. “No, you’re not!”

“But I am,” my reflection says with a sinister smile. “I am the you who was locked away inside your soul. I am the part of you that was always there, just unseen. But part of me was reflected in you. Your love for horror is because of me!” I refuse to believe this! I say nothing as I glare at my reflection, continuing to shake my head in denial. The reflection sighs, but continues to smile at me. “Well, you can call me Halloween Spirit.”

“Where am I?” I ask. This is a dream, I’m sure of it. If so, I’ll just keep Halloween Spirit busy by talking to it until I wake up. That way, this doesn’t become a gruesome nightmare.

“We are inside yourself,” the reflection answers. “In other words, you are stuck in an unwakeable sleep until you and I merge into one.”

“So this is a dream,” I say more to myself than the reflection.

“Oh no, this is not a dream,” Halloween Spirit says, then steps out of the mirror, walking closer to me. Soon I find my own face close to mine. I watch as the reflection lifts its hand, revealing a gleaming knife. I’m unable to move as the knife slices through the darkness and slits across my arm, splattering scarlet blood across the blackness. I scream as my arm erupts into very real pain, my warm blood dripping down my arm. 

“This is not a dream,” Halloween Spirit says, my reflected eyes crazed. “This is a nightmare.”

Slenderman:

*Slenderman’s P.O.V*

“Wake up!” I cry desperately as I shake [f/n]’s comatosed body. Damn it, I’m too late! After all that research, I find my fears to be true. Halloween Spirit was born inside [f/n]. Halloween Spirit is a soul that is reborn throughout the centuries, reincarnated with a different body each time. But in [f/n]’s case, Halloween Spirit was locked away in [f/n]’s soul, their souls unable to become one. Halloween Spirit becomes stronger as Halloween approaches, but its power is increased even more by being surrounded by us Creepypastas. Its power builded up until it was strong enough to encapture [f/n].

I dash towards the library and begin scouring through the bookshelves, trying to find the book I need. I find it, the book labeled Halloween Spirit, and flip through its pages in search of the answer I need. There! How to release [f/n]! But the more I read, the more my hopes deflate. The only way [f/n] can be released is for their souls to merge. Is there nothing I can do?

An idea occurs to me, and I dash back to [f/n]’s side. My powers allow me to send thoughts into people’s minds, but I can also project myself into their minds as well. If so, maybe I can enter [f/n]’s mind and help ward off Halloween Spirit. I bend over the bed and grip the still hand of the one I love so dearly.

I’ll do everything I can to protect [f/n].

*Your P.O.V*

“Wake up!” Slendie’s distant voice yells.

“Slendie!” I scream, but he is nowhere to be found.

“Slendie is unable to come here,” Halloween Spirit says gleefully. “If you ever want to see him again, you better hurry up and merge with me.”

I may never see Slendie again? The thought is too much to bear. But I don’t want to merge with that thing either. It will change me, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be the same. But what else am I supposed to do? I can’t move, I’m trapped. No amount of screaming can save me. And I just really, really want Slendie to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. If it means seeing Slendie if only one last time, I’ll do it. “Fine,” I whisper to my reflection.

Suddenly, my body is released from its invisible binding. Slowly, I stumble closer to my reflection’s body, who is holding its hand out to me. I hold out my trembling hand, ready to grip Halloween Spirit’s beckoning hand.

“[f/n], don’t!” I hear Slendie cry. I swivel around to find Slendie standing a few feet behind me.

“Slendie!” I sob, but I find myself unable to run to him.

To my immense relief, he dashes to my side, and I find myself cradled in his arms. “It’s ok, I’m here,” he says comfortingly.

“Oh, how sweet,” Halloween Spirit coos. “But you still can’t leave here. So what’s it going to be, merge with me and live out your life, or spend an eternity in nothing but darkness?”

“I’ll stay by your side forever, [f/n],” Slendie tells me, and he means it. He would spend an eternity with me trapped in oblivion. But I can’t do that to him.

“Thank you for everything, Slendie,” I whisper, tears trickling down my face. “I love you.” I tear myself from his arms and dash towards Halloween Spirit. I reach out and grip its hand, its body turning to gas as it enters my body.

If I become a monster, I can only hope I can still be lovable like Slendie is. Will he still love me?

******************************************************************************

BEN:

*Ben’s P.O.V*

“Oi, wake up!” I cry as I continue to shake [f/n]’s body, but still I receive no response. It couldn’t be! I press my ear against [f/n]’s chest, straining to hear. Ok, there’s still a heartbeat! But what’s wrong? I don’t know what to do, but there is one person who might. If anyone will know what’s going on, it’s Slenderman.

I pick up [f/n]’s limp body and I hurry to find Slender. I find him in the library, his favorite hang out. “Slenderman, something’s wrong with [f/n]!” I walk over to a sofa and place [f/n]’s body on it. Slenderman calmly walks over, inspecting [f/n] closely.

“It seems my theory was correct,” he murmurs.

“What are you talking about?” I ask a bit angrily. I want to get straight to the point!

“There is an entity named Halloween Spirit that is reborn throughout the centuries. [f/n] was born with Halloween Spirit’s soul, but their souls did not merge. After being here for awhile, and the fact that Halloween is approaching, Halloween Spirit has gained enough power to encapture [f/n].”

“What do I do to release her?” I ask him desperately.

“The only way [f/n] can be released is for their souls to merge as one,” Slenderman replies, regret tinging his words.

“No!” I shout angrily. “You’re wrong! There’s got to be something I can do!”

“Well, there is one possibility,” he says thoughtfully.

“Tell me what it is!” I snap.

“I may be able to project your thoughts into [f/n]’s mind, allowing you to see what is going on and allowing you two to communicate.”

“Then hurry up and do it!” I demand.

Don’t worry, [f/n], I’m coming to save you!

*Your P.O.V*

“Please, stop,” I beg as Halloween Spirit sadistically presses the knife against my cheek.

“Depends. Will you merge with me?” my reflection replies. I don’t respond, so Halloween Spirit presses the knife tighter against my skin, drawing blood. I bite my tongue, refusing to give in to the pain. But I don’t know what I’m holding on for. There is no escape, and no one can save me. Maybe it’s best if I just give up….

Halloween Spirit slides the point of the knife to where my heart is, twirling the knife playfully. “How about now?” it asks.

But suddenly, I am yanked away. “Stay away from [f/n]!” a voice shouts. I glance at my savior, not believing my eyes.

“Ben,” I breathe. He glares hatefully at my reflection, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Halloween Spirit smirks at us. “Or what? Kill me, and [f/n] dies too. I am part of [f/n]’s soul, after all. Ever seen a person with an incomplete soul? They’re like zombies.”

Ben draws his sword, pointing it at my reflection. “Who says I have to kill you? Come near us, and I’ll cut off a limb,” he says threateningly.

Halloween Spirit steps closer to us. “I love a good fight,” it sneers.

“[f/n], stay behind me,” Ben growls as he shoves me behind him. Halloween Spirit charges at him, its knife deflected by Ben’s sword. He swings it forward, but my reflection swiftly dodges. It stabs its knife forward, getting Ben in the shoulder.

“Ben!” I cry worriedly as Halloween Spirit twists the knife. He grunts in pain but swings his sword, this time slicing my reflection’s stomach. But my reflection doesn’t falter, pulling out the knife and stabbing again into Ben’s shoulder. He punches my reflection’s face, knocking it backwards. He then charges forward, his sword swinging downward to cut off my reflection’s arm. But it dodges again, charging forward and stabbing Ben in the stomach. He drops to his knees, clutching at his bleeding stomach.

“Stop it!” I scream, clutching at me head. I can’t watch this! With no digital items anywhere, Ben is considerably weakened. “Stop!” I shout as Halloween Spirit flashes a grin at me before stabbing Ben while he’s down. “I’ll do it, so stop it!”

“No!” Ben shouts, weakly swinging his sword. But my reflection swiftly dodges, focusing its attention on me.

“Good, glad you have some sense in you,” it says as it walks towards me.

“[f/n], don’t!” Ben shouts as he tries to get on his feet.

“I’m sorry,” I say sadly, tears streaming down my face. “I love you, Ben.”

The last thing I see is Ben running towards me, his hand outstretched as if to grab me, before there is only darkness. 

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

*Jeff’s P.O.V*

“Slender, explain to me what the hell is going on!” I shout as I kick open the door leading to the library. [f/n]’s body lays limp in my arms, unable to wake up.

Slender in turn stares at me quizzically. “What is the matter with [f/n]?” he asks.

“[f/n] won’t wake up no matter what I do, that’s what!” I respond angrily. I don’t know what I can do to help, and that doesn’t do well to my nerves.

“Let me see,” Slender says while beckoning me to move closer. I move closer to him, refusing to let go of [f/n]. “Hmm….It’s as I feared.”

“What is it?” I ask impatiently.

“[f/n] was born with Halloween Spirit’s soul. It is a soul that is reborn throughout the centuries in a new body, but [f/n] rejected the soul, leaving their souls as two separate beings. Halloween Spirit gathered power through being near us, and the fact that Halloween is approaching, until it had enough power to encapture [f/n],” Slender explains.

“Well how the hell do I kill this bitch called Halloween Spirit?” I snap.

“You can’t,” Slender responds. “If Halloween Spirit dies, it will leave [f/n]’s soul incomplete, rendering [f/n] similar to a soulless husk.”

“Then what else am I supposed to do?” I shout angrily.

“Well….Maybe I can transmit your thoughts into [f/n]’s mind, which will project yourself to where [f/n] is being held.”

“Then hurry up and do it!” I demand.

Don’t worry, [f/n], I’m on my way!

*Your P.O.V*

“How about now?” Halloween Spirit sneers as it slowly slides the knife down my arm, leaving a trail of blood. I grit my teeth through the pain, refusing to answer. If I merge with this thing, who will I become? But at the same, what other choice do I have? “Really, now, I have all the time in the world. It’s just a waste to drag on the inevitable, though.”

“Let go of [f/n], you bitch!” a familiar voice shouts. A knife whizzes past my ear, missing my reflection’s face by mere inches.

Halloween Spirit frowns momentarily, but then replaces the frown with a smirk. “Welcome to the party, kid,” it greets mockingly.

Jeff smirks back as he flips a knife in the air and catches it expertly. “The party don’t start till I walk in,” he says before flinging the knife directly at my reflection. Halloween Spirit lets go of me in order to dodge, but I am still paralyzed. Jeff charges forward, another knife already drawn. But Halloween Spirit is good with a knife as well, and I watch as they clash together in a flurry of swinging knives. They both move with keen swiftness as they block and swing, their movement too fast for me to follow.

But the more I watch, the more I realize Jeff is suffering from severe cuts Halloween Spirit is inflicting him with. My reflection shoves Jeff powerfully, causing him to stumble backwards. It swiftly charges forward, stabbing the knife into Jeff’s stomach. “Jeff!” I scream. His scarlet blood stains his white hoodie, determined to dye it red. He clutches at his stomach, but quickly gets back onto his feet. Halloween Spirit moves to stab again, but Jeff jumps backwards, moving closer to me. My reflection suddenly flings the knife, which lodges itself into Jeff’s shoulder.

With too much blood loss, Jeff falls to his knees. “Jeff!” I cry in desperation. Overcome with an intense need to get to his side, the paralyzation that was taking over me breaks. I hurriedly crawl to his side and throw myself over him, preventing Halloween Spirit from doing anymore damage.

“Move,” Halloween Spirit hisses at me.

“Bitch!” Jeff snarls at my reflection. He moves to stand up, but I hold him down.

“No, Jeff,” I say softly. “You’re too injured.” I know Jeff is not going to win this fight. The only thing worse than losing myself is losing Jeff. Turning to my reflection, I tell it, “I’ll do it.”

“The fuck you will!” Jeff cries, but I smile sadly at him.

“I love you, Jeff,” I tell him before bolting to my feet. He reaches out to try and stop me, but I’m too fast for him. I grab my reflection’s hand, its body turning to gas as it enters my body.

All I want is for Jeff to be able to genuinely smile, even if I’m gone.

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

*Ticci Toby’s P.O.V*

“[f/n]? Hey, wake up! What’s wrong?” I cry as I shake [f/n]’s comatosed body. [f/n]’s not waking up! What’s wrong, what do I do? I pull at my hair as I pace around nervously, as if the pain will make me think clearer. I know, I’ll ask Slender! Slender knows a lot of things, surely he’ll know what’s wrong with [f/n]! I gently pull [f/n] into my arms and begin searching for Slender. I hope he’s in the manor, or I don’t know what I’ll do!

Eventually, I find him in the library, reading a book as he lounges on a sofa. “Slender!” I cry distressedly. “Please help me! Something’s wrong with [f/n]!”

“Bring [f/n] over here,” Slender orders, moving off of the couch so [f/n] can be placed there.

I place [f/n]’s delicate body onto the sofa before turning to Slender, stuttering, “W-wh-what’s w-wrong with her?”

Slender inspects [f/n] closely, placing his finger onto his chin thoughtfully. “Has [f/n] been having nightmares recently?”

“Yes. What does that have to do with this?” I ask.

“It’s as I feared,” Slender murmurs. “Toby, I’m afraid to tell you that [f/n] was born with Halloween Spirit’s soul. Halloween Spirit is a soul that is reborn throughout the centuries in a new body, but [f/n] rejected the soul. Unable to merge, Halloween Spirit gathered power through us and the approachment of Halloween to encapture [f/n].”

“Then what can I do to free [f/n]?” I ask anxiously.

“I may be able to project your thoughts into [f/n]’s mind, allowing you to go to where [f/n] is,” Slender responds.

“Please do it, then!” I ask desperately.

I won’t let anything take [f/n] away from me!

*Your P.O.V*

“We have your whole lifespan together, do you really want to waste it being tortured?” Halloween Spirit asks as it glides the knife over my heart. I don’t respond to its taunting. How can I when I have no answer? I don’t want to lose myself by becoming one with that thing, but at the same time, I feel like I have no other option. “Well, that’s fine, too. I rather enjoy torturing things.” With one quick swipe, the knife slides across my arm, leaving a trail of blood and pain.

I scream in pain. “Stop it!” I shout helplessly.

“I will, if you simply merge with me,” it responds.

“No!” I hiss through my teeth.

“Then that’s a no for me, too,” my reflection says before slicing my other arm. I scream as the pain burns through my body.

“[f/n]!” a voice roars with fury. A hatchet flies through the air, catching Halloween Spirit by surprise. It barely manages to dodge, the hatchet instead shattering the mirror.

“Damn,” Halloween Spirit hisses. “Quite the aim you got there, child. But quite reckless, you are. Kill me and [f/n] dies too.”

But Toby is overcome by rage, and whatever Halloween Spirit has to say is drowned out by his fury. He charges forward, brandishing his other hatchet. My reflection smirks before throwing me in front of it, using me as a shield. “Shit!” Toby shouts, barely managing to stop himself from swinging the hatchet. Halloween Spirit tosses me aside and lunges forward, driving the knife into Toby’s shoulder. Only Toby can’t feel any pain. He laughs maniacally before swinging his hatchet, causing Halloween Spirit to jump backwards. But with one quick flick of his wrist, Toby flings the hatchet into my reflection’s stomach. 

Unbearable pain rushes through my body, causing me to collapse the ground. My anguished scream brings Toby back to his senses. “[f-f-f-f-/n]?” he stutters fearfully. “What’s wrong?” He dashes to my side and pulls me me into his arms.

My breathing is shallow as I force out, “Toby, if Halloween Spirit dies, I die.”

The skin that is visible on his face turns ghostly pale. “W-w-w-wh-what? No! You can’t!” He pulls at his hair, shaking his head frantically. “I-I saved you!”

“Shh, Toby, listen to me,” I say gently. “It’s ok, I’m glad you came for me. I was scared and alone, but now I’m not. I love you, Toby.” I lovingly place my hand on his cheek, gazing at him warmly as life starts to drain out of my eyes.

“No no no no NO!” Toby shouts. He lifts me into his arms. “I’ll fix this! If you merge with Halloween Spirit, you won’t die!”

“Toby,” I croak out, tears slipping from my eyes. But words of protest die in my throat. The thing is, I am actually very scared. If I die, I won’t get to see Toby anymore. And if merging with Halloween Spirit means I can still be with Toby, I’m willing to do it.

So I allow Toby to carry me to Halloween Spirit’s side, whose breath is barely even there. It’s eerie to see myself covered in blood, so I close my eyes to block out the image. I feel Toby gently place me on the ground, side by side with Halloween Spirit.

Please, just let me stay by Toby’s side.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

*Jack’s P.O.V*

Pressing a stethoscope to [f/n]’s chest, I find the heartbeat to be normal. Temperature and breathing rate is normal as well. I gently run my fingers through [f/n]’s hair, closely inspecting the scalp for any injuries. Nothing. There does not seem to be anything medically wrong with [f/n]. Is so, why won’t [f/n] wake up? The only other person I know who may know the answer is Slender. So with no other option, I scoop [f/n]’s delicate body into my arms and begin searching for Slender’s whereabouts.

My first idea of where to search is the library. Slender is quite fond of reading, so it’s my best bet. And true enough, I find Slender reading in the library. “Slender,” I say calmly, though calm is far from what I am. In truth, I’ve never been so worried and scared as I am right now. “[f/n] will not wake up, and I have found there to be no medical condition responsible. So I was wondering if you could shed some light onto this situation.”

“Place [f/n] on the sofa,” Slender orders. I do as he says, placing [f/n]’s body onto the rose patterned cushions. Slender inspects [f/n] closely before murmuring, “I see, it’s as I feared.”

“What is it?” I ask, anxiety stabbing at my heart.

“[f/n] was born with Halloween Spirit’s soul, a soul that is reborn throughout the centuries. Only, [f/n] rejected the soul, leaving them as two separate beings. Halloween Spirit got more powerful as Halloween approached, and gained power through being near us. It gathered enough power to encapture [f/n],” he explains. 

“What can I do to aid [f/n]?” I ask, refusing to leave [f/n] to face this alone.

“I may be able to project your thoughts into [f/n]’s mind, allowing you to go to where [f/n] is,” Slender replies.

“Then please do so,” I tell him.

I will do everything in my power to save [f/n].

*Your P.O.V*

“No, please, don’t,” I sob as Halloween Spirit presses the tip of the knife against my cheek, slowly digging it into my flesh.

“I’ll stop if you stop being stubborn,” my reflection replies with a coy smile. I bite my tongue, refusing to answer. I don’t want to merge with this sadistic bastard! But….what else am I supposed to do? I’m paralyzed and alone with no chance of escape. Plus, the torture is weakening my determination. How much longer can I go? “Oh well, I guess I’ll just enjoy the quality time we have together.” The knife slides down my cheek, splitting the flesh to release blood. “I’m having a lot of fun, aren’t-,”

Halloween Spirit is interrupted when Jack materializes behind it, jabbing a needle into its neck. “Jack!” I cry as my paralyzation is broken. My reflection falls to the floor, immobilized. I feel arms wrap around me as Jack lifts me into the air.

“I am here to return you to where you belong,” Jack says matter of factly. I wrap my arms around him tightly, an immense rush of relief flowing through me.

But my relief is short lived. “How. Dare. You,” Halloween Spirit bellows in a loud voice that seems to surround us in every direction. “You dare to attack me in my own domain? Insolent fools!” The world around us seems to shatter into mirror fragments, the ground below us crumbling into pieces. Jack’s arms hold on to me tightly, desperately, as we begin to fall into infinite darkness.

“[f/n], hold on to me tight!” Jack orders, but I don’t think it’s possible for me to hold on any tighter.

Halloween Spirit falls with us, its eyes glowing menacingly as it glares at us. “How nice, right, [f/n]?” my reflection sneers. “Now you two can be together! That is, until one of you dies of starvation or dehydration while falling endlessly. Or, I can send you back to your world if you merely merge with me. Your choice.”

I bury my face onto Jack’s chest, breathing in his scent. I dragged him into this, so I’m going to get him out of it. The fear is gone because he is by my side. “I’ll do it,” I whisper.

“Finally!” Halloween Spirit cheers.

“No!” Jack shouts loudly. “You won’t!”

“I love you, Jack, so I have to do this,” I tell him softly.

“Come here,” Halloween Spirit demands with a flick of its wrist, and a force pulls me away from Jack’s arms.

I reach out my trembling hand towards my reflection’s outstretched hand. “[f/n], don’t!” Jack shouts, fear coating his words. But I know what I have to do. I grab the hand that is waiting for me, Halloween Spirit’s body forming into a gas that enters my body.

I’m sorry, Jack. I love you too much that I can’t watch you suffer.


	9. Happy Halloween!

Notes: [f/n]= first name

Happy Halloween!

Come, children, and let me tell you a story. This story is about a spirit that has lived since the Earth was created. We shall call this entity Halloween Spirit, for this spirit is the reason we have the holiday known as Halloween. Before the creation of Halloween, Halloween Spirit traveled the world as a ghost, seeing all yet not being seen. As many years passed, the spirit became unsatisfied with merely seeing. So one night, the night of October 31st, Halloween Spirit ripped apart the boundaries between the living and the dead.

The dead swarmed the world, projecting themselves as monstrous beings so that they may be seen. Fear and havoc they spread throughout the night, relishing in being noticed. But as years passed, not even that was enough. One night was far from being enough for Halloween Spirit. Thus, as its power built up throughout the many passings of Halloween, the spirit forced itself into a living human’s body, merging their souls as one. Through the vessel, the spirit was able to live like a living, breathing human. But it came with a price: to live like a human, you must die like a human.

Unable to leave the vessel’s body, Halloween Spirit felt the aches and pains of being human, of aging and dying. When the vessel dies, Halloween Spirit’s soul is forcibly planted into the body of another vessel. Never again could Halloween Spirit roam as a ghost.

But living like a human does not necessarily mean you have to act like one. Halloween Spirit was prone to twisted interests. Cutting, ripping, beating, twisting. The spirit was quite fond of seeing what the human body was able to handle. Thousands have died by the hands of the many vessels of Halloween Spirit.

Many Halloween traditions were invented because of the spirit. If you dress up like a monster, Halloween Spirit may assume you are not human, thus not choosing you as a vessel. But once Halloween Spirit chooses a vessel, it will be hungry. When Halloween Spirit comes knocking at your door, you better offer it a treat. If not, you will suffer a horrific trick.

Now, children, Halloween Spirit has found a new vessel. Gather your offerings, lest you be punished.

Will we have a happy ending, or a bad end? 

Slenderman:

“Hmm,” I murmur to myself as I inspect the blood painted on my hands. I rub the slick wetness against my fingers, relishing in the feel of it. It’s quite warm compared to this cold air. I look back down at the corpse crumbled at my feet, his blood pooling around him. Out of morbid interest, I plant the palms of my hands against the blood, rubbing it against my skin until my hands are nothing but red. Then I turn to the pure white walls and plant my palms against them, leaving behind bloody handprints. I continue my artwork, repeating the process.

“[f/n]!” a familiar voice shouts.

I smile giddily at the source of the voice. “Slendie!” I say happily. I reach out my hands, displaying the scarlet liquid. “Feel this blood, it’s still warm!”

He silently walks over to me, gently grabbing my hands. Against his white skin, the red looks much brighter. “[f/n], this is not like you,” he tells me.

I tilt my head as I stare at him with a knowing smile. “It’s who I am now! Blood is quite interesting, Slendie. Why didn’t you tell me killing could be so fascinating?”

“It’s strange,” he murmurs almost to himself. “Someone like me is accustomed to killing, as are the ones who I’ve taken in. But you….With you, it’s different. Unlike me and the others, you had no responsibility or need to kill. You were satisfied with being yourself. You were beyond needing to kill others for satisfaction. Seeing you like this….It seems wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask, surprised. “Like this, you and I have more in common!”

“But this isn’t you,” he replies, and suddenly the white and red room is gone, replaced with the aged wallpaper of the library in Creepypasta Manor. “And I want you for who you really are.”

“Slendie?” I say questioningly before his tentacles swarm forth and wrap around me. “Slendie! What are you doing?”

“It took a lot of digging around,” he says calmly. “But I found it, Halloween Spirit's weakness. The meaning of the jack-o’-lantern.”

“No!” I roar in fury. I struggle in vain against the tentacles. “Don’t you dare, Slendie!”

“Like all ghosts, Halloween Spirit was originally a human. A human who was homicidal, and eventually captured for her crimes. When she was captured, captured on the night of October 31st, her head was chopped off. But the others did not wish to witness her face as she died, because they considered her far from being human. To make her look like the monster they considered her to be, they carved a gruesome face into a pumpkin and covered her head with it before beheading her.” A tentacle comes forth, wrapped around a carved pumpkin.

“No, please, no!” I scream. “Don’t do this to me! I thought you loved me!”

“I do love you,” he replies. “That is why I must do this.”

“No!” I scream shrilly, but my voice is muffled as Slendie places the pumpkin over my head. “Noooooo!” Bright lights shines through the pumpkin’s carved holes as my body twitches compulsively. When the light fades, my body slumps into stillness.

“[f/n]?” Slendie whispers as he takes the pumpkin off of my head.

“Mmm,” I moan as I stir, opening my eyes to a blurry world. “Slendie? What, what’s going on?” He releases me from his tentacles, but my legs are so weak that I crumble to the ground. Slendie crouches over, his hands supporting me as he helps me up. My eyes freeze on his hands, his hands spotted with red. Blood. Blood….Memories flash through my mind, memories of what I had done as Halloween Spirit. “Ah!” I moan, feeling incredibly sick. “Ahhh!”

Slendie catches me as I double over, bile rising to my throat. My hands, my hands are coated in blood! The stickiness pushes me over the edge, causing me to empty out the contents of my stomach. “It’s ok,” Slender says soothingly as he rubs my heaving back. “It’s all over now.”

“I-I-I killed someone!” I force out through the bitterness in my mouth. “I killed him!”

“It wasn’t you, [f/n], it was Halloween Spirit,” Slendie tells me firmly. But the guilt won’t go away, so all I can do is sob against Slendie’s chest.

The blood of that man will forever be on my hands.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

One last twist of the knife stops his heartbeat. Pulling the knife out, I throw the corpse to the ground. The gleaming red liquid on my knife draws my attention, the droplets of blood glimmering before splattering against the ground. Curious, I bring the knife close to my nose and take a whiff. The metallic scent enters my nostrils, a rather curious scent. Due to Ben’s influence, I’ve killed numerous things in the digital world. But being digital, scent was never involved. Now, I can relish the coppery smell of fresh blood. What will blood smell like once it’s no longer fresh?

“[f/n]!” a familiar voice shouts. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Smelling blood,” I bluntly reply as I smile at Ben. “I actually like the smell! You don’t get to smell in the digital world. Want a whiff?” I offer him my knife, the blood slowly dripping off of it.

“Yuck, no thank you,” he responds as he stares at the knife in disgust. “If you ask me, killing in real life is overrated. It’s way too messy, and much harder to get away with. Why face the difficulties of killing in real life when you can kill consequence-free in the digital world?”

“It’s not the same,” I mutter. “For instance, you don’t get to smell the blood as you drain it. The real thing is much better.”

“Except that’s not who you really are,” Ben tells me. “You never wanted to kill in real life.”

“Well, I do now,” I respond. “You should try it too, it’s really fun!”

“Sorry about this, [f/n],” he suddenly says. He pulls out a gameboy, causing the world to morph into Hyrule. The smell of blood is gone, which is rather disappointing.

“What did you do that for?” I ask him.

“So I can do this,” he responds, and monsters materialize around me, tackling me before I can respond.

“Hey, stop!” I shout as they pin me to the ground and pry the knife out of my hands. “Ben, they’re hurting me!”

“You’re not really [f/n],” he says as if talking to himself. “I want you for who you really are.”

“This is who I am now, Ben!” I shriek. “Now release me!”

“Slender found out something about Halloween Spirit,” he continues, ignoring me. “Its weakness, the jack-o’-lantern.”

“W-what are you talking about?” I stutter out, fear creeping into my heart.

“ Like all ghosts, Halloween Spirit was originally a human. A human who was homicidal, and eventually captured for her crimes. When she was captured, captured on the night of October 31st, her head was chopped off. But the others did not wish to witness her face as she died, because they considered her far from being human. To make her look like the monster they considered her to be, they carved a gruesome face into a pumpkin and covered her head with it before beheading her,” he explains as a carved pumpkin materializes.

“No, don’t!” I scream, struggling harder against the monsters to no avail.

“You’ll thank me for this later,” he tells me as he places the pumpkin over my screaming head. Light flashes through the carved holes of the pumpkin, my body convulsing. When the light fades, my body slumps motionless. “[f/n]?” Ben whispers as he removes the pumpkin.

“Ben?” I groggily respond, stirring awake from what felt like a dreamless sleep.

“How are you feeling?” he asks me.

“Like shit,” I moan as I wait for my eyes to readjust. “Why are we in Hyrule?”

“Ah, because, you know….,” he starts nervously. “Do you remember anything?”

“Remember?” What did I forget? As I concentrate, memories start flashing through my mind. Memories I’d rather not have. “Oh God,” I moan, feeling sick. “Oh God! I killed someone, Ben! I killed him!” I clutch at my head, unable to remove the image of me stabbing the life out of a man.

“Hey, look, it wasn’t you, ok?” Ben says reassuringly as he grips my shoulders. “Look at me!” Hesitantly, I force myself to look into his fierce, determined eyes. “Halloween Spirit killed him, not you.”

“I don’t even know his name!” I cry, unable to rid myself of the guilt. I bury my head against his chest, sobs ripping from my body. “What if he had kids? Not only did I kill him, I ruined the lives of his family!”

“Halloween Spirit did, not you!” Ben shouts, but the words fall on deaf ears.

I didn’t even know his name. 

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

Hmm, there's something missing. The scarlet blood is painted beautifully across the body, yet I’m not quite satisfied. I closely scrutinize the body, trying to decipher the missing finishing touch. Ah, that’s what’s wrong! The facial expression on the corpse is bland, emotionless. He would surely look better with a smile! I’ll carve the smile, just like Jeff’s. I place the tip of the knife against his cheek, setting to work on sawing through the skin. When I’m finished, the bleeding gashes across his cheeks form a wide, bloody smile.

“[f/n]!” a voice shouts breathlessly.

“Ah, Jeff!” I cry, smiling widely at Jeff as he slows down. He rests his hands on his knees as he bends over in exhaustion.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asks angrily as he glares up at me. “You up and disappeared, and I looked everywhere for you!”

“I was right here, making art,” I explain cheerfully. “See, look! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Jeff freezes as his eyes land on the corpse for the first time. “What did you do?” he asks, his voice dangerously low.

“Making art,” I repeat. “I made a smile like yours.”

“What did you do, you bitch!” Jeff roars, and suddenly he charges at me. I’m caught off guard by his sudden fury, so I am unable to dodge as his hands push me to the ground. “Halloween Spirit, you’ll pay for doing this to [f/n]!”

“What are you talking about!” I shriek. “I’m [f/n], Jeff! Stop hurting me!” But my words mean nothing as Jeff squeezes my arms painfully.

“Liar,” he hisses. “[f/n] never wanted to really kill someone. You are not my [f/n]!”

“Yes I am!” I scream angrily. “Let me go, Jeff!”

“Then if that’s the case, you wouldn’t mind a little test?”

“Fine!” I spit out.

“I learned your little secret, Halloween Spirit. Like all ghosts, you were originally a human. A human who was homicidal, and eventually you were captured for your crimes. When you were captured, captured on the night of October 31st, your head was chopped off. But the others did not wish to witness your face as you died, because they considered you far from being human. To make you look like the monster they considered you to be, they carved a gruesome face into a pumpkin and covered your head with it before beheading you.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask him as if he’s crazy, masking the nervousness that takes hold of me.

“And guess what I have with me,” he says with a manic grin. “A freshly carved pumpkin! That’s your test, [f/n]. Put the pumpkin on your head and see what happens.”

“No!” I hiss. An uncontrollable fear ravages my heart, and no matter what, I’m not letting him put that pumpkin on me. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, I use all of my strength to headbutt him in the face.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouts as he falls off of me, blood gushing from his nose. I charge forward, my leg swinging towards his face. He drops to the ground, dodging my kick. He grabs my leg while it’s in midair, and with a powerful tug he pulls me down on top of him. Before I can get up, his arms wrap around me, his grip too powerful for me to break.

“Let go of me!” I snarl as I struggle against him.

“Nope!” he replies with a smirk. He stands up while holding me, my legs kicking uselessly against him. “Now then, on with the test.”

“Noooo!” I screech as he effortlessly carries me to where a pumpkin is laying on the ground.

“This is where I dropped it,” he says cheerfully. Suddenly, he throws me to the ground and digs his knees into my stomach. The air is knocked out of my lungs, halting all of my movement. He swiftly grabs the pumpkin and throws it onto my head before I have time to recover. I can’t even scream as light shines through the carved holes of the pumpkin, my body convulsing violently. When the light fades away, my body slumps motionless. “[f/n]?” Jeff says softly.

“Ohhh,” I groan in pain. My hands reach out to my aching head, only to be stopped by the pumpkin. “What, what is this?”

Removing the pumpkin, Jeff says, “Sorry, had to make sure it was you.”

“What are you talking about?” I moan, my hand rubbing my bruised forehead. “Why does it feel like my head was slammed with a hammer?”

“Because you headbutted me in the face,” he responds.

“What?” I hit Jeff? When? As I try to remember, memories start flooding my mind. Horrific memories, memories better left forgotten. Pained both emotionally and psychically, I’m not able to hold it back as I double over, vomit spewing forth.

“[f/n]!” Jeff cries out of concern. He pulls back my hair with one hand while using the other to rub my back. “Hey now, you ok?”

“No,” I respond, my voice low. “No, I’m not. I killed someone, Jeff. I, I killed him!”

“You listen here,” he tells me sternly. “The one who killed that man was Halloween Spirit, not you.” But despite his words, the immense guilt weighing down my shoulders is not lifted. Unable to handle the weight, I drop my head against Jeff’s shoulder, sobs shaking my body. His arms wrap around me as he murmurs comforting words, but in my despair, the words go unheard.

What have I done?

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

“Once more,” I whisper to the trembling man, his blood dripping off of his face.

“Please, stop!” he whimpers, wincing as I press the knife tighter against his skin.

“Scream!” I demand, and with a quick swipe of the knife against his cheek, he obliges. Ah, such beautiful music! His tormented screams reach my soul like no other sound. My knife is the baton that instructs his screams into a symphony, the pitch of the scream differing to how I cut his skin. But as I reach the crescendo, the screaming ceases. Oh, he’s dead. Seems he lost too much blood.

“[f-f-f/n]?” a familiar voice calls me. “I-I heard screaming, so I rushed over.” His eyes trail to the corpse that now lays on the floor. “W-what happened?”

“I was making music,” I explain.

“Music?” he echoes, his voice tinged with nervousness.

“Did you know my knife can be an instrument?” I say cheerfully. “I love the sound of screaming!”

I hear Toby take a deep breath, mixed with the sounds of his neck cracking, before he strides over to me. He firmly takes my shoulders and stares deep into my eyes. “[f/n], I won’t let this happen to you.”

With a giggle, I ask him, “Let what happen?”

“I won’t let you become a monster the way I did,” he responds, his voice unusually serious. “I won’t let you lose your mind.”

“I’m not losing my mind, Toby!” I exclaim. “This is who I really am now!”

“No, it’s not,” he says firmly. “I know who you really are, and this is not you. It’s Halloween Spirit’s influence.”

“Toby, Toby, Toby,” I sigh. “You have to accept me for what I am! You love me, don’t you?”

“I love [f/n],” he responds, as if he were referring to a different person. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fix this.” Suddenly, his body collides with mine as he tackles me to the ground.

“What are you doing!” I cry out as I push against his body in vain.

“Slender told me Halloween Spirit’s weakness. Like all ghosts, Halloween Spirit was originally a human. A human who was homicidal, and eventually captured for her crimes. When she was captured, captured on the night of October 31st, her head was chopped off. But the others did not wish to witness her face as she died, because they considered her far from being human. To make her look like the monster they considered her to be, they carved a gruesome face into a pumpkin and covered her head with it before beheading her.”

"Well that was an interesting story," I say with a nervous laugh. "But what does it have to do with with me?" 

"I brought a carved pumpkin with me," he tells me.

At this point, I snap. "No!" I roar. I struggle with fervor, making it harder for Toby to keep his grip on me.

"Stop struggling!" he orders.

"Stop hurting me!" I respond with a fake sob. But Toby doesn't buy it, and instead stands up with me still in his arms. "Don't. You. Dare!" I growl before sinking my teeth into his neck. However, Toby doesn't even flinch as he carries me to where a pumpkin is laying on the floor. Damn him and his inability to feel pain! "Please," I beg once more, lacing my words with sorrow.

"You'll thank me for this if it works," he responds before throwing me to the ground, holding his hatchet against my neck. Any slight movement and the blade will cut into my skin.

"Damn you!" I spit at him as he grabs the pumpkin with his free hand.

"I love you," he responds before forcing the pumpkin onto my head. My body convulses violently as bright light shines through the carved holes of the pumpkin. When the light fades, my body slumps into stillness. "[f\n]?" he says with concern as he removes the pumpkin.

"Toby?" I moan. "What's going on?"

"[f/n]!" he cries with immense relief. He throws his arms around me, wrapping me into a hug. "I-I-I'm so glad! I almost lost you! I'm so sorry, everything was all my fault. But I didn't want you to die, so I had no choice. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I comfortingly pat his back, even though I'm extremely confused. Toby trembles violently against me, which makes me concerned. "It's alright, Toby, I'm right here," I reassure him. "Now tell me what's going on." He shakes his head childishly, refusing to answer. "Please?"

He takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Y-you don't want to know," he warns me.

I bite my lip, various scenarios floating through my mind. What did I forget that was so terrible? How did I forget in the first place? But in the end, Toby didn't have to tell me. My eyes land on the corpse, his blood splattered on the wall and pooling on the ground. Just like that, memories flood my mind. I stare, horrified, at the knife I used to slice up the man. The knife I used. "Oh God," I moan. "What have I done?"

Toby can hear it in my voice, the horrified realization of my actions. "No, no, no!" he hurriedly cries as he places his hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. "It wasn't you! It was Halloween Spirit who did it, not you!"

"T-Toby," I force out through my tears before burying my face against his chest. I want to believe it, but I can't. It was my hands and my deep, dark intentions that killed that man. I can't take back what I have done, so all I can do is cry out my anguish as Toby tries to comfort me.

I can never take back what I've done.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

Such a delectable shade of red, like red velvet cake, or cherries, or strawberries. As I inspect the blood dripping from my fingers, I wonder if blood is sweet, or maybe tart. I've always assumed blood to taste bitter, but looking at the blood before me, I can't help but think differently. Only one way to find out.

Bringing my fingers to my lips, my tongue curiously slips forth and captures the blood of the slaughtered man whose body is sprawled across the ground. My, such a refined taste! No wonder Jack prefers the taste of people.

"[f/n]," a soft spoken voice calls my name.

"Hi, Jack!" I greet with a wave of my bloodied hand.

His head tilts ever so slightly towards the corpse. "Having fun, I see?" he murmurs.

"Yes, I find blood to be quite delectable," I reply with a smile.

He walks over and crouches down to my level. "You have something on your lips," he tells me as he swipes his thumb across my lips, clearing away the blood that had smeared them. I open my mouth to thank him, but before I can utter a sound a needle is jammed into my neck.

I fall to the ground, unable to feel the impact as immediate numbness spreads through my entire body.

Due to the numbness, my words come out slurred, like the speech of one consumed by alcohol. "What did you do to me?" I ask him, disoriented.

"I used a potent tranquilizer to render you motionless," he explains. "Don't worry, the drug will not harm you."

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Because the [f/n] I know could not stomach the taste of humans. You are not my [f/n]," he tells me.

"But I am [f/n]!" I protest. "Besides, isn't it good that we have the same tastes now?"

“No, it’s not,” he replies. “Like I said, [f/n] didn’t care for cannibalism, and I didn’t mind that. I love you for who you really are, regardless of differences. So I’m going to turn you back to who you really are.”

“This is who I really am,” I insist. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to use a method Slender has informed me of based on Halloween Spirit’s weakness. Like all ghosts, Halloween Spirit was originally a human. A human who was homicidal, and eventually captured for her crimes. When she was captured, captured on the night of October 31st, her head was chopped off. But the others did not wish to witness her face as she died, because they considered her far from being human. To make her look like the monster they considered her to be, they carved a gruesome face into a pumpkin and covered her head with it before beheading her.”

When Jack finishes his speech, he walks away without another word. “Where are you going?” I shout after him, only to receive no response. "Don't leave me here!"

But he doesn't, for a while later he returns with a pumpkin in hand. "I've carved this pumpkin, now time to test Slender's theory," he tells me.

Pure panic jolts through my body, but my body is unable to bolt up and run like I so desperately want to. "No," I moan. "No, please don't."

"I see, immediate response to the pumpkin," he murmurs to himself. "Evidence that Slender's theory is likely to be correct."

"Jack, please," I sob desperately. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, [f/n], but this is for your own good," he tells me as he lowers the pumpkin towards my head.

"Nooo!" I screech, unable to escape my impending doom. When the pumpkin is placed over my head, my body jolts ever so slightly as light shines through the carved holes of the pumpkin. When the light fades, my body returns to stillness.

"Now then, how are you feeling?" he asks as he removes the pumpkin.

"Jack?" I moan out, my words sounding muffled. I can't feel anything! "Jack?" I shout frantically, my eyes swiveling around the room to map out my location. Where the hell am I, and what's going on?

"Shh, it's ok, everything's fine," he hushes in an attempt to calm me down, but it's a failed attempt.

"What's going on?" I ask him, my breath coming out in panicked puffs and sweat shimmering on my skin.

"I have ridden you of a parasite that had taken over your body," he explains as he scoops me off of the ground.

"A parasite?" I echo, still unsure of what's going on.

"Do you truly not remember?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

"Remember what?" I answer with a question, starting to feel irritated. I'm sick and tired of all of these questions with little answers!

"I'd rather not say," he responds. "It's better if you don't remember."

"No, it's not!" I shout. "I've been tranquilized, and I want to know why!" Despite my protests, Jack refuses to answer. But as he walks, my head lolls to the side, and he doesn't need to say anything. A corpse lays on the ground, his blood pooling around him. Slowly, fearfully, my eyes trail to my fingers. My fingers that are slicked with blood. This taste in my mouth, it couldn't be....

"[f/n]?" Jack says questioningly with concern. "What's wrong, you look pale."

I open my mouth to answer, but I'm unable to speak. This taste, this taste is...."Oh, oh God," I moan as the memories all click together. "Jack, Jack! I-I'm going to be sick!"

He carefully shifts me so my head is dangling over his back before vomit spews forth from my mouth. But I don't mind the bitterness, as long as the taste of blood is washed from my mouth. "Get it all out," he instructs as he rubs my back.

"I'm sorry," I mumble miserably after my stomach is empty. "I got some on your hoodie."

"I don't care," he tells me. "All I care about is if you feel any better." 

"I don't," I tell him through a choked sob. "I don't feel better at all." My tears stream off of my face, mixing with the vomit.

"I see, you remembered," he murmurs. "Listen to me, it wasn't your fault. Halloween Spirit was the parasite that controlled you, it was the one who was at fault, not you."

But as he speaks, the only thing I can think of is the taste of the blood. I say nothing as I cry helplessly, unable to escape the guilt.

I'll never be able to forget the taste.


	10. When He Comforts You [END]

[f/n]= first name

Grinding is a gaming term that means to do repetitive tasks in a game in order to gain money, items, leveling, etc.

When He Comforts You

Who exactly am I now? It would be easy to blame everything on Halloween Spirit, to return to normalcy like everything had nothing to do with me. But that would be a lie. Since I was born, Halloween Spirit was part of my soul, part of who I was. The dark interests of Halloween Spirit’s were deep down mine as well. But the question is, how far do those interests define me? I don’t know, and now I question my entire existence.

Am I a monster?

Slenderman:

“[f/n]?” Slendie calls gently as he knocks on my door. I hold my breath in hopes of not being noticed, but I know it’s pointless. Slendie sees everything, so there’s no point in hiding. Even so, I don’t say anything as he continues to knock at the door. “[f/n], please answer me.” When silence is all he receives, Slendie starts to lose his patience. “I’m coming in.”

“Don’t!” I croak out as I grab a blanket and throw it over me. I don’t want him to see my face, which red and blotchy from crying. But more importantly, I don’t want to discuss the reason I’m depressed. I feel the bed creak as Slendie sits down beside me. I expect him to start firing questions at me, but instead there is only silence. Which surprisingly, I find to be even worse. As his caring, understanding silence stretches on, I find myself breaking down. When his hand starts to comfortingly rub my back, I’m at my peak. “Slendie!” I sob out as I throw off the blanket and toss myself into his arms. 

“It’s ok,” Slendie murmurs as he holds onto me, his hand stroking my head. “Let it all out.” And I do: my tears, my choked breaths, my anguished cries, I let it all out. By the time my cries have receded to watery hiccups, Slendie’s suit has a wet blotch soaked with my tears and snot.

“I’m sorry,” I mumble against his suit, unwilling to let him see my face even more. “I messed up your suit.” 

“It’s fine, it’s only a suit,” he replies with a nonchalant wave of his hand. He continues to comb his fingers through my hair, a soothing rhythm that could lull me to sleep, if only my heart didn’t ache so bad. Even still, he doesn’t question me, doesn’t push me for answers. Strangely enough, his silence is what pushes me to explain myself.

“It’s just,” I begin, but my voice breaks. I clear my throat before trying again. “I can’t get over what happened when...when Halloween Spirit merged with me.” My fingers clench at his suit as the memories continue to stab at me.

“It was a terrible ordeal,” Slendie gruffly replies. “But what specifically bothers you?” It’s extremely hard for me to answer, for every time I open my mouth, my voice breaks with the threat of fresh tears. “Take your time,” Slendie reassures me. “I’m willing to wait for however long it takes.”

It takes a while for me to regain my composure. “The blood won’t go away,” I mumble, my voice hollow. “No matter how many times I wash them, I can still feel the blood on my hands.”

Slendie’s hands land on my shoulders, gently pushing me away from him. I don’t bother struggling, for I’m far too emotionally worn out. His hands slide down my arms, warmth encasing my hands as he wraps his over mine. He holds our hands between us, and I find my eyes shyly meeting his. “These hands, to me, are perfect,” he tells me lovingly. “They are pure. The blood that plagues you does not belong to these hands. That blood belongs to Halloween Spirit, the one responsible for killing that man.”

I can’t help it; fresh tears spill from my eyes. “You don’t understand!” I croak out. “Halloween Spirit and I were one and the same! Halloween Spirit has been a part of me for all these years. We both killed that man, for our intentions were the same.”

“Yet this upsets you?” Slendie questions.

“Yes, because I killed someone!” I cry. I tear my eyes away from Slendie’s face guiltily. “I mean, I admit, I had fantasies of doing so, but I-I never thought I was capable of bringing myself to actually do it. But I am, and without Halloween Spirit, I don’t know who I am anymore.”

Slendie’s hands unwrap themselves from mine, and I watch as Slendie brings my hands close to his face. He doesn’t have lips, yet he still presses my hands against his skin, as if he was a gentleman kissing a lady’s hand. Pulling away, he tells me, “Regardless, I love you. I loved you then, and I love you now. Yet as you know, everyone here has killed before. Are we monsters in your eyes?”

“No!” I cry forcefully. “Of course not!” It’s strange, but I know the Creepypastas are more than what they seem. Deep down, they are people of terrible circumstances who were warped into being what they are now. They aren’t crazy, they have reasons for doing what they do, and thanks to Slendie’s influence, they have an organized purpose. And what's more is they have good in them, too, such as Slendie’s kindness and manners. I refuse to see them as monsters!

“Then you are far from being a monster, regardless of whether you kill or not. You’ll always have a home with us, [f/n], no matter who you may end up being.”

“Slendie,” I murmur, my voice brimming with emotion. He’s right, what matters is I have somewhere I belong and people who will accept me for who I am. It feels like a heavy weight is lifted off of my shoulders. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, my love, to relieve you of your pain,” Slendie replies, and I find myself smiling at him with so much warmth and love. With an intense need to show my appreciation, I lean forward and plant my lips against his skin.

“I love you,” I tell him as I pull away.

“And I love you,” he responds.

However I live my life, I’ll always have Slendie by my side.

******************************************************************************

BEN:

“[f/n], are you avoiding me?” Ben asks, startling me. He appeared out of nowhere! Oh, right, I have the phone with me.

“No, I’m not,” I tell him earnestly.

“Then why is it that you haven’t been around for weeks?” he asks, a bit of irritation slipping into his words.

“I’ve been around!” I protest weakly. It’s not like I’ve left the manor, but I guess I have been avoiding Ben, though it’s not for the reason he’s thinking of.

“Yeah, everywhere but around me!” he snaps. “Look, did I do something wrong?”

“No!” I cry. “It’s not you.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just that, well, I haven’t really been in the mood to play video games,” I tell him simply, nervously. Surely he will question me, but I really don’t want to answer him.

“Is that all?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Is that really the only reason you have been avoiding me?”

“Yeah,” I respond softly.

“Am I really such bad company that the only reason you can be around me is if we play video games?” he asks, sounding hurt.

“Of course not! I just thought that if I didn’t play video games with you, you would get bored of me.”

“Like I could be bored of you,” he responds with a roll of his eyes. “Honestly, [f/n], with the things you say and do, there is never a dull moment with you.”

I feel myself blushing at the compliment. “Thank you,” I murmur shyly. “And sorry, you know, for avoiding you.”

“It’s fine, but tell me, is there something bothering you? You don’t look well.”

Damn, I almost avoided it! “Yeah, I’m good,” I tell him, but it sounds like the lie that it is.

“Don’t give me that,” Ben tells me with a stern look. “I know something’s up, so you better tell me.”

“I-It’s….,” I start off weakly, but I recover my strength. “It’s nothing!”

“Bullshit!” he shouts. “After everything that’s happened with Halloween Spirit, I know there is bound to be something troubling you.”

I sigh heavily, knowing there is no fighting Ben. When he’s determined, there’s no stopping him. “The reason I don’t want to play video games,” I start, defeated, “is because they remind of killing that man. It brings back every sensory detail, especially the rancid smell of the blood.” The blood had smelled heavenly at the time, but now, the mere thought of the smell churns my stomach. Every time I slice through an opponent in the digital world, his pixelated blood splattering, the scent invades my nostrils as if the smell was really there. But the worst thing about it all is that I actually don’t find the smell rancid. What truly makes me sick is the guilt for not finding the smell disgusting. What’s wrong with me?

“I see,” he murmurs, deep in thought. “[f/n], you do know what happened wasn’t your doing, right?”

“That’s just it!” I cry a bit hysterically. “It was my doing, Ben! Halloween Spirit has been part of who I was since the day I was born, her intentions were mine as well. With her gone, I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Does it matter?” Ben bluntly asks.

“Of course it does!” I screech.

“No, it doesn’t,” he responds firmly. “Look, I don’t kill, myself, but everyone else here does. As far as I care, if you kill too, welcome to the family. It doesn't change the fact that I love you, nor does it really change who you are. If anything, it would just be a new hobby of yours."

When he puts it that way, I honestly feel a bit better. He's right, no matter who I may turn out to be, I have a place where I belong. "Thank you," I tell him with a teary eyed smile.

“No problem,” he replies with a shrug and a half smile. “Now come on, let’s go set up some pranks for Jeff. You know, since we can’t play video games and all.”

I laugh at his bold statement. “Um, no thank you!” I reply. While Jeff always acts like a happy-go-lucky guy, his temper fuse is extremely short. I don’t know how the other Creepypastas don’t manage to get themselves killed when messing with him. “You know what, I actually feel like playing a video game. It’s been awhile.”

At my proposal, Ben breaks into a wide, childish grin. I love it when I can get him to smile like that. “Great, because I’ve been honing my skills while you were slacking. Let’s go see how far you’ve fallen!” He turns away and immediately starts heading to my bedroom, which is a lot more comfortably furnished than Ben’s, yet is still set up with a lot of gaming consoles.

I smile lovingly at his retreating figure. “Ben?” I call.

“Yeah?” he responds as he turns to me questingly. I step forward a few paces, and before he can respond, I press my lips against his. He stumbles back from the shock, but quickly regains his balance. His arms snake around my waist and pulls me tighter against him. My hands trail from his chest to his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Our lips move in a feverish, passionate frenzy. When we pull away, Ben’s face is flushed in a delicious shade of red. “Want to go do some grinding?” he seductively asks.

“Ben!” I cry, my own face feeling on fire.

“Gaming wise!” he says with laughter.

“That’s what I thought!” I say with a playful slap.

“ But if you want to….,” he trails off suggestively.

“Let’s go play that video game,” I say with a roll of my eyes and an exaggerated smile.

“Fine,” Ben replies with a fake groan.

I’m not going to drown myself in guilt for accepting myself for who I am! I have my geek of a boyfriend to thank for that lesson.

******************************************************************************

Jeff the Killer:

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” I say abruptly as I practically bolt off of the couch. Jeff and I were in the middle of watching a horror movie, Texas Chainsaw, and normally I would be ecstatic. But as I watch Leatherface put on his mask of human flesh, I’m reminded of the carved smile I had sawed into the face of a dead man, and suddenly I don’t feel well.

“Wait, what for?” Jeff cries, looking at me questioningly. However, I’m unable to look at him in the face, for his own carved smile only worsens my sense of guilt. It’s been like this for weeks now, of me avoiding Jeff. I felt bad for avoiding him when none of this is his fault, so I let him rope me into watching a movie. But I don’t think I can stand another minute of the movie, of the tortured screams and the crafting of human skinned masks. 

“I’m not feeling so well,” I respond, my gaze casted downwards.

“That’s it!” Jeff says firmly as he stands up with a determined look in his eyes. “Let’s go.” He grabs my arm and proceeds to drag me to some unknown location.

“Wait, where are we going?” I cry after him.

“For weeks now you have been acting stressed, depressed, and feeble. So I’m going to help you relieve all of that stress.”

“That doesn’t actually tell me where we’re going,” I mutter more to myself. There’s no point in trying to cover up my depression, for Jeff knows me too well. So I’ll let him try any method to help if it’ll make him feel better.

We eventually reach the training grounds, and Jeff leads me to the boxing ring. After helping me onto the platform, he tosses me a pair of boxing gloves. “Put these on,” he demands.

“What exactly are we doing?” I ask him.

“We’re going to have a match,” he tells me as he puts his own gloves on.

“How is that going to help?” I ask him doubtfully, but I still put on the gloves.

“Exercise allows you to release all of your pent up frustration,” he replies, already moving into a fighting stance. “You ready?”

“Go easy on the noob,” I tell him as I too get into the stance Jeff had taught me for self-defense.

“You go first, I’ll block,” he instructs. I push off of the stance and charge towards him, battering him with a flurry of hits. I certainly don’t have to go easy on Jeff! He blocks each and every hit, no matter which direction my fists come from. With each hit, my determination to knock him down becomes stronger. Adrenaline starting to rush in my veins, I hit him with much more fervor. With one hit that he uses both hands to block, his stomach becomes open, so I rapidly dive into a punch against his stomach. He staggers backwards, which is enough of a victory for me.

“Yes!” I cheer, lifting my gloved hands into the air victoriously.

He smirks at me as he lowers his gloves. “Feeling better?” he asks.

“Yes, actually,” I reply, a bit surprised. With all this energy, it’s hard to feel down.

“Good, now tell me what’s wrong.”

Uh oh, and now the high is starting to die. “I don’t really want to talk about it,” I mumble.

“Too bad, if you really want to feel better, it’s gonna take more than physical help to do so,” he tells me, his eyes watching me intently. There’s no escape.

With a heavy sigh, I plop to the ground and throw off my gloves. While Jeff does the same, I tell him, “It’s about what happened with Halloween Spirit.”

Whenever Halloween Spirit is brought up, Jeff tenses with a primal fury, and he doesn’t fail to do so now. “Figured as much,” he almost snarls. “What, specifically, bothers you?”

“The fact that I killed someone,” I answer, my voice raspy as if it was a whisper.

Jeff suddenly slams his fist against the ground. “No! I keep telling you, it wasn’t you who did it, it was Halloween Spirit!”

“That’s what you don’t understand!” I shout at him. “It was the both of us who did it! Halloween Spirit was part of who I was since the day I was born, our intentions were the same. Only Halloween Spirit was able to do what I wasn’t able to push myself to do, kill someone. But I’ve fantasized about killing, Jeff! I just didn’t have the guts to do it.”

He sits back and stares at me in surprise. “And that is a problem, why?” he asks.

“Because part of me feels guilty for it,” I tell him as tears leak from my eyes. “Who am I to end someone’s life? I don’t know who I am anymore, it’s like I’ve become a monster.”

“Hey, no, don’t think like that,” he says firmly, grabbing my face to force me to look at him. “If you’re a monster, then that makes me Satan. Trust me, you’re anything but a monster. But am I a monster to you?”

“No, of course not!” I cry.

“Then there rests my point,” he says with a soft grin. “If you are a killer like the rest of us here, and even if you’re not, you’re family to us. We’re happy to have you for whoever you are, and I for one will never stop loving you. You’re beautiful, don’t you dare forget that.”

“Jeff.” I whisper, my face flushed by his loving words. My own words tremble with tears as I tell him, “Thank you so much. That means everything to me.” I honestly feel better, like the guilt was lifted off of my shoulders.

Jeff brushes his fingers across my face, wiping away my tears. “No problem. For payment, you owe me a smile.” A watery laugh escapes my lips. Once the laughter subsides, I offer him a small, soft, loving smile. I feel ugly after all that crying, but he tells me, “You look so beautiful when you smile.”

I find myself leaning towards him, our breaths mingling as our lips press together. It starts off soft and sweet, and I place kisses on his scar. I can’t believe I had refused to look at it, it’s a part of Jeff, and I love Jeff with all of my heart. Once I’ve given his scar enough love, I return my lips to Jeff’s, who meets mine with a much more passionate fervor. Before I know it, our kiss had deepened to a heated fight for dominance. When we pull away, I breathe out, “Wanna go finish that movie?”

He chuckles, but responds, “Sure, if you promise not to throw up everywhere with your suddenly squeamish stomach.”

“That was just a phase!” I tell him as I hit his shoulder playfully. “I’m back to loving gore and more.”

“Then enough stalling, let’s go finish the movie. We left at the best part, too!”

“Got it!” I reply as I lovingly smile at Jeff’s retreating figure.

As I can never stop loving Jeff for who he is, Jeff will never stop loving me for who I am.

******************************************************************************

Ticci Toby:

“[f/n]? Hey, [f/n]?” Toby repeats, concern etched into his words.

“Huh?” I murmur, snapping back to reality. For a while now, I’ve retreated into my own mind, often losing focus of reality. It makes me feel guilty, for poor Toby’s the one who tries to keep me anchored, but I have enough guilt to deal with already. “What?”

“I’ve been talking to you for awhile now,” he sighs. “You dozed off into your own world again.”

“Sorry,” I tell him sadly. “You have my attention now, so tell me what you were trying to say.”

“[f/n], please tell me what’s upsetting you,” he asks worriedly. “You helped me after I regained my memories, let me help you now.”

I avert my gaze from his, casting it downwards. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I’m just...battling my own demons. I just need time.”

“Trust me, talking about it helps immensely,” he tells me with conviction. “If you lock it into yourself, you’ll feel alone, and trust me, you’re not! And the pain will be much closer to your heart than it should be, cutting deeper into you. If you share your worries with me, it won’t hurt as much.”

“Toby,” I breath out, gratitude and neediness suddenly flooding my heart. “Ok, I’ll talk to you about it. I-it’s about that man I killed. The guilt is eating at me. Every time it’s quiet, or when I’m sleeping, I can still hear his screams!”

“That wasn’t you, though, [f/n]! It was Halloween Spirit who killed that man.”

“No!” I cry, burying my face into my hands. “You’re wrong, Toby! It was the both of us who killed him. Halloween Spirit was a part of me since I was born, our intentions were the same. The only difference was Halloween Spirit had the guts to do what I was too afraid to do, kill someone!”

Suddenly, a hand grips my wrist and I am pulled into Toby’s arms. “It’s ok,” he tells me as tears start to stream from my eyes. “You’re still [f/n], you are not a monster. If I’m not, you’re not, either. What happened, happened, but I’ll never, ever leave you. You’ll always be welcome here. You’re part of this family, after all.”

At his comforting words, and the way he holds me so tenderly, I find the ice that had frozen over my heart is melting away. He holds me as if I’m precious, pure, a treasure. Not at all like a monster, or an insane person, like I’ve been feeling ever since I’ve killed. “Toby!” I sob as I cling to him even tighter. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do, I love you with all my heart. And I assure you, everyone here warmed up to you. A little too warmed up, though.”

A watery giggle bubbles from my lips. “Jealous?” I tease. I’m starting to feel like my old self again, and it’s all thanks to Toby. As much of an idiot as he pretends to be, I’m always surprised when he turns serious. 

“I’ve seen the way Jack stares at you!”

“Jack doesn’t have eyes!” I cry.

“He still stares!” Toby protests.

“Mmkay, whatever,” I relent with a playful eyeroll. “But it doesn’t matter, because I only have eyes for you.”

“Good, don’t let Jack steal them.” At my grin, he adds, “No, seriously, he would literally steal them. He’s known to sneak into people’s rooms at night and steal their organs without them noticing.”

“That is a comforting thing to know,” I say with a grimace. “Hopefully, family’s excluded, right?”

“Usually. Last month Jeff woke up to find that Jack had taken part of his liver.”

“What?” I cry in alarm.

“Don’t worry, after the bashing Jeff have him, I don’t think Jack is gonna steal from people who knows where he lives,” Toby reassures me.

“Well, that makes me feel better....kind of. Toby?”

“Yeah?” he answers.

“I love you,” I say as I lean over and trail my finger from his cheek to his mouthguard. With a dip of my finger, I slip the mouthguard off of his face.

“I-I love you, too,” he replies as he watches me expectantly, his face flushed red. He’s letting me make the first move, which I think is sweet of him. I lean forward a little more, and soon our lips are pressed together. I move my lips slowly and sensually against his, teasing him. Even though he’s letting me be in control for today, I can tell he wants to push me against the ground and kiss me fiercely. So instead, I’m the one who pushes him to the ground. Straddling him with my legs, my hands bunching up his hoodie, I deepen the kiss into a rapid, needy passion. When I pull away, both of us are panting desperately for air, and for once, Toby is speechless. But I’m not one to talk, for I too am speechless.

Eventually, though, Toby gets enough breath to talk. “I love you, [f/n],” he whispers lovingly.

I giggle giddily as I rest my head against his chest, his rapidly beating heart filling my ears. “As has been established, I love you, too.”

No matter who I am, I’ll never stop feeling loved.

******************************************************************************

Eyeless Jack:

Even with the overpowering taste of mint filling my mouth, the other taste won’t go away. That warm, sickly sweet, rotten taste of dead man’s blood. Determined, I keep scrubbing the inside of my mouth with my toothbrush, a minty foam spilling forth from my mouth. I have to rid myself of the taste of blood, I have to! It’s driving me mad! “[f/n]?” Jack calls, interrupting my vigorous scrubbing.

I spit out the copious amount of foam from my mouth as I turn on the tap water. Cupping my hands under the cold liquid, I lift my hands to my mouth and rinse the lingering paste away. Now that I can properly speak, I turn to Jack and ask, “What?”

“This is the fifth time today you have brushed your teeth,” he points out.

“Ah, well, I’ve noticed that I’ve been taking terrible care of my teeth till now, so I’m trying to be extra careful from now on. I really don’t want any cavities, toothaches can be a bitch,” I lie. I haven’t talked to Jack about how the taste of blood is plaguing me, because I don’t want to trouble him. Hopefully, he’ll believe my lie.

But sadly, Jack knows me way too well. “You’re lying,” he bluntly responds.

With a weak laugh, I turn away from him. “What are you talking about, why would I lie?”

Suddenly, his hand firmly grips my wrist. “[f/n], you have not been yourself of late,” he says calmly, like a doctor diagnosing his patient. “I think something may be wrong with you, so I’m going to examine you for problems.” Without waiting for my say, he tugs me along.

“Wait, no, Jack, I’m fine!” I cry helplessly, but I know it’s no use. I can protest as much as I want, but once Jack gets an idea in his head, there’s no stopping him. Might as well just play along and get it over with.

We eventually reach Jack’s examination room, where he had first locked me up that fateful day we met. He leads me to the operation table as he orders, “Sit.” I do as he says, and we both remain quiet as he performs the usual procedures. However, when he holds the stethoscope against my chest, he asks, “What is troubling you?”

I quickly open my mouth and blurt out, “Nothing!”

“Heart rate has increased,” he quietly notes. “You are lying. I’ll ask again, what is troubling you? You can talk to me, [f/n].”

I say nothing, yet after minutes have passed Jack still hasn’t removed the stethoscope from my chest. He’s not going to give up until I tell him. With a sigh, I mutter, “It’s about what happened with Halloween Spirit. The taste of blood won’t leave, no matter how much I try to brush it away.”

Finally, he removes the stethoscope from my chest. “It is not a physical problem that is ailing you, but a mental one,” he diagnoses. “Tell me, why do you think the taste will not go away?”

“Because,” I begin, but the words die. Honestly, it’s very hard for me to admit aloud the truth of what has been tearing me up inside. If I say it, it feels like it’ll become finalized. But I have to say it, so I force out, “Because, the guilt of what I had done won’t let me forget.”

“As I have explained before, Halloween Spirit was a parasite that had taken control of you,” Jack says firmly. “You are not responsible for the death of that man.”

“Guess what, Jack?” I shout. “You’re wrong! Halloween Spirit wasn’t some temporary virus, she was a part of my soul since the day I was born. We were one and the same! Meaning, Halloween Spirit’s desire to kill? Yeah, that was my desire too. But while I only fantasized about it, Halloween Spirit was able to do it. We both killed that man, Jack. And now, I don’t know who I am anymore.” I breath out heavily, my ranting finished. Tears drip down my face, mixing together with my angry puffs of breath to form an emotional mess. I know I shouldn’t be angry, Jack is only trying to help. But it’s like the emotions I have desperately tried to keep locked up bursted out like an uncontrollable horde.

“You are [f/n],” Jack tells me calmly. “Even if you kill people, I can only see you as [f/n]. And either way, I would still love you. In fact, you are the most perfect specimen I have had the honor to meet. And quite frankly, killing is considered a profession around here, so you’re more than welcome to join in if you please. You will always be welcome among us, so never feel like you don’t belong. Be whoever you want to be, we’ll welcome you with open arms.”

“Jack,” I breath out, relief replacing the guilt and self-anger that had taken hold of me. “Oh, Jack!” I throw myself at him, his arms wrapping around me in an embrace. “Thank you so much, I really needed to hear that.”

“How do you feel?” he asks softly.

“Much better,” I respond with a small smile. “Jack?”

“Yes?”

“I love you,” I say warmly as I carefully lift off his mask and press our lips together. The mask clatters to the ground as Jack’s arms shift to my waist, pressing me tighter against him. His lips move hungrily against mine, which I eagerly respond to with as much passion. He nibbles at my bottom lip, pain and pleasure mixing together as blood starts to drip from my mouth. I let out a tiny cry of pain, but Jack quickly laps up the blood and continues to press our lips together. The taste of my blood fills my mouth, yet the taste is no longer a bother to me. When we pull away, I wipe at the blood as I playfully glare at him. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Does the taste of blood still bother you?” he asks.

“No,” I reply. “No, it doesn’t. Thanks for that.” He was trying to help me move on from the horrible memory of the taste of blood by replacing it with a pleasant memory. And it actually helped, for the coppery taste is nothing more but a flavor.

“Good,” he says, and he actually smiles at me. Jack’s smiles are very rare, and each time they cause my heart to flutter. “I love you.”

My face heats in a blush as I bury my face against his chest. “Love you, too,” I mutter, my voice muffled against his chest.

Whenever I feel down, I can always rely on Jack to help. 

******************************************************************************

The End:

I have officially become a permanent resident of the Creepypasta Manor. Along with my boyfriend and his friends, we have all joined together as a family. Among them, I am free to live my life as however I may please, and I will always be accepted. I have never felt as loved as I do now, and it’s ironic, since I was kidnapped by these people! But hey, it’s the best misfortune that has ever happened to me.

And it’s all thanks to a little Halloween spirit.


End file.
